To Mend A Broken Heart
by jazzyfizzler
Summary: Pan is back after spending 2 years away trying to pick up her broken pieces. She moves to West City and finds a job as a secretary for a major CEO. Can she escape her old past and her present regrets while finding her true love in the midst of it all?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**A/N:**

**Go me! This is my second fan fiction! I didn't think that I would write another story for awhile after ****The Prince's Prize**** but I thought this idea was mildly decent so I'm going to test it. **

**Warning: This prologue is sad, but after it there won't be nearly as much sadness in the story. It's an AU, so don't hate me okay? Sorry if it's kind of confusing.**

**I'll stop my babbling and type. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Prologue**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Pan yelled over the music. Today was her sixteenth birthday and she was celebrating with her family and friends.

'This better be good for making me miss out on my favorite song.' She thought as she watched Bra dance to the music.

She jogged to the door, rubbing her pocket which held her newly earned driver's license.

Something uneasy had been brewing inside her for the last hour since her parents ki had dramatically dropped. She was a very bright girl and was skeptical when they went out for more 'ice cream'. She thought it was because they were just trying to hide their location.

She took a quick glance behind her at the 2 full containers of ice cream that were now melting. She smiled to herself when she thought about the fact that they were most likely getting her new car that she had been asking for forever.

The doorbell rang again which bought her out of her daydreams. She reached out, her fingers grabbing on to the icy cold doorknob and she twisted it, placing a welcoming, exciting smile on her adolescent face. Her smile quickly faded to a look of worry.

In front of her stood a man in the darkness of the night. He wore a dark navy blue uniform and had a badge that read 'Mount Pao Police'. He wore heavy boots and a coat that was over his outfit and sported a look a like badge that protected him from the winter cold. Pan looked behind his shoulder at the old police cruiser, searching for someone, or some people, but saw no one. The blue and red lights still spun and sparkled, shooting colors along the snow that laid untouched on her yard.

Pan looked up at the man's grim face and she felt her stomach drop to her feet.

"Is there any adults around young lady?" He asked his voice forcibly calm and husky.

"Umm." Was all Pan could manage as her mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish.

"Is it them Pan?" She heard her Grandmother ChiChi's footsteps coming down the hall from the living room. When ChiChi had seen who it was she dropped her glass on the floor, the shatter of it sounding louder than the blaring music itself.

Pan turned her head sharply, she was feeling really panicky all of a sudden.

'Gr. Why am I reacting like this, I'm being stupid!' She thought.

"Officer… Akiroya" ChiChi pronounced his name looking over the man's name tag below his badge. She had ignored the broken glass on the floor and was now staring at the officer.

"I'm guessing your Mrs. Son?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if we step outside?" He asked throwing a side glance at Pan.

"Sure, Pan could you clean that up for me?" ChiChi asked pointing at the broken glass on the floor.

Pan nodded.

The officer let ChiChi aside to pass and they now stood in the snowy front yard.

Pan picked up the glass starting at the biggest pieces. She watched through the open door as the officer took off his hat, placing it over his heart. Pan had stopped what she was doing immediately and ran to her grandmother when she saw she was on her knees, head in hands.

It had all seemed like a blur to Pan.

"What happened?" Pan asked her hysteric grandmother.

"They're gone." Was her simple reply.

"Who's gone? What are you talking about?" Pan tried to ask calmly but the hysteria was also rising in her voice.

"My baby is gone." Was all ChiChi could say.

"What happened!?!" Pan screamed at the officer who was stood there staring.

"Tonight at 6:57 pm Gohan and Videl Son's car was discovered off the side of the rode about 5 miles away from here. They were coming around a mountain curve and had hit a patch of black ice and their car was thrown over the mountain's side railing where the car flipped an unknown amount of times causing instant death."

"You're lying." Pan said.

"I'm sorry for your lose."

"How believable is that? Just…just **SHUT UP**! Go away! Their not dead if that's what your trying to tell me, their my parents for Dende's sake! Their some of the strongest people in the world and you're telling me that a little car wreck killed them! Just leave!** NOW**!" Pan was screaming at the top of her lungs and the anger and cold tears were overflowing. Sparks shot from Pan's body startling the cop. She searched for her parent's ki feeling nothing.

"What happened?" Goten asked directed towards the policeman, urgency in his voice. He was standing in the entryway and when he saw his niece and mother he ran, sliding on his knees, circling them in a huge embrace.

"They're gone." His mother would'nt stop repeating, her voice already cold and lifeless.

"He's lying Goten! They're strong! They can't be dead!" Pan was crying into his shoulder. "They'll be back with my new car, I know it!" she continued.

"They'll prove you wrong!" She threw a dirty glare at the cop.

"I'm truly sorry, as of 6:57 pm Gohan and Videl Son have been pronounced dead." said the law enforcer.

"No." Goten had a look of disbelief.

"We need someone of the immediate family to identify the bodies."

"I will." Goten said in a faraway tone.

"God bless you all." And with that the police officer bowed his head and left.

Pan watched over Goten's broad shoulder, her eyes blurry with tears, as the police car drove away, the lights on the cruiser bouncing across the snow.

**1 Week Later…**

The realization had sunk in.

They were really gone. This is the longest she had ever been away from them and Pan didn't know if she could make it her whole life.

She played with the hem of her black dress, pulling at the thin loose strings. Everyone had left now from the funeral and all who remained where Goten, ChiChi and her, the only living occupants of the house.

She snuck a glance at her grandmother and uncle. They were all nestled in ChiChi's living room.

Her uncle was staring off in space as was her grandmother except tears were flowing steadily down her eyes onto her aged cheeks.

Pan turned back to Goten and felt sympathy. He had tried to be there for his grieving family at first but couldn't take it. His mother never stopped crying, mostly a statue.

Pan turned to her head to the side table, looking at her mother and father together smiling happily. "I love you." She whispered a tear slipping down as she ran her fingers over the glass frame.

Pan had felt like a burden every since they had left. She didn't want to cause anymore pain to her heartbroken grandmother and her silently grieving uncle.

She saw the sadness in their eyes when they looked at her, seeing the perfect face of Videl and the gorgeous dark eyes and hair of Gohan.

Her sympathy flew back to Goten as she thought of the countless hours he had spent training the past week and the sleepless, tearful nights he had endured. He bore light purple bags under his eyes to prove it.

'I can't stay here.' Pan thought glancing at her lost parents. 'This is too much. I know I'm being a coward by running away but I don't know what else to do.'

Pan was taking her newly inherited birthday car and money and leaving. She was going to the heart of Tokyo and give her family and herself time to heal. She was an exceptionally smart kid, already a senior with all the credits needed to graduate at the tender age of 16. Now all she needed to do was ask to graduate early.

She was ready to set her plans into action.

**2 months later**

She was going to have some serious mental problems if she didn't leave now. Pan now had a high school diploma and was ready.

She hated to admit it, but burying herself in school and work was the only way away from the empty, raw, pain. The busyness only subdued the pain because as soon as she was alone again, it would come back full force, leaving her aching and longing for her father's bear hugs and mother's loving kisses.

Her grandmother had only gotten worse with time, nothing now but a moving statue, even though now she had learned more than the 2 dreadful words 'They're Gone'. Chichi hadn't bothered to cook any longer just stared or slept.

Goten was hardly ever there, in spirit and in person. He was too busy sparring or drinking, his new habit. Either way they both knocked him out cold. When he was there he never talked just waved and gave the tiniest smile.

She hated her parents. If they hadn't left, she would have her outgoing, funny, dimwitted uncle and her slightly obnoxious grandmother. If they hadn't left she wouldn't be feeling this pain and emptiness that she was enduring.

Pan put the backpack carrying her money on her shoulder and wrote a quick note to her dysfunctional family.

Her grandmother was asleep and Goten was sparring.

'_I love you bo__**T**__h but I can't stay here, it to__**O**__ hard. Ta__**K**__e care both of __**Y**__ou guys. I'll see y__**O**__u, when I see you._

_Love, Pan'_

With that Pan was out of the door and on the road, tears streaming down her face.

Was this the right thing to do?

* * *

**Important A/N: ****Okay so basically the prologue is what happens and why Pan is in Tokyo.**

**If you didn't get it (Idk if it would have been confusing with the time skips) she leaves because she needs to get away, she feels like shes basically going to go crazy if she stays there with these depressing people.**

**Sorry if this seems kind of OOC but I had to make it like this for the sake of the story**

**Review with comments or questions.(No flames please : )  
**

**If no one likes it, I'll stop, **

**If you, do I'll keep going.**

**Like I said I 'm still working hard on The Prince's Prize and its pratically done.**


	2. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z.

**Quick A/N:**** Okay I forgot ages**

**Pan: 18**

**Trunks: 25**

**Goten: 24**

**Bra: 18**

**Jeremiah: 20**

**Anyways enjoy…**

**Chapter 1**

**2 years later...  
**

Pan parallel parked in front of her Tokyo apartment building. She had the same convertible her parents had given her. She got out not bothering letting up the top or locking her car door. She was in a hurry.

Pan peered over her Hollywood style sunglasses at the afternoon sky and saw that the sun stood high. Pulling the glasses over her forehead and her bangs she let them rest atop her perfect straight black hair. Swiftly, she smoothed out her black tank top and denim mini that displayed her tan, slender legs perfectly. Pan quickly covered the short distance to the outside door.

She dug through her purse hastily, looking for her hidden keys.

"Pan, Pan! Will you wait a second?!" she heard her boyfriend call as he slammed his own car door.

"Gotcha." She said out loud placing the key in the hole and letting herself into the entryway of the apartment building slamming it behind her.

Pan stormed up the stairs to _their_ apartment, muttering curses when she heard the door open quickly behind her.

"Dende Pan, will you please slow down and let me explain?" Jeremiah called after her taking the steps two at a time but not being able to match her Saiyan speed.

Jeremiah was Pan's boyfriend of about 6 months now even though they had known each other for the past 2 years. He treated her like a queen, always glamoring her up with anything she wanted and he spoiled her. Gorgeous was the least you could say about him. He had jet black hair that fell below his forehead and into his dark blue eyes and his body was what most guys would kill for. His lady killer smile and personality was what had finally won Pan over.

Not anymore, she was through with him.

She reached her destination, not even fumbling with the keys and took the doorknob and twisted it, causing the lock to snap from the strength and let Pan into _their_ apartment.

She headed straight for the bedroom and went in the closet grabbing her old backpack. She was throwing whatever clothes and items she could grab and fit into it and it wasn't long before she had heard the door open behind her and she heard Jeremiah enter the room.

"Pan, it wasn't what it looked like." Jeremiah sported the famous phrase.

"Yeah Jeremiah, it didn't look like you were sticking your tongue down that whore's throat!" Pan said sarcasm and venom spitting from her words.

"I was… giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. She was choking on pretzels." Jeremiah thought of a quick lie.

"How believable is that? I wasn't born yesterday and I believe that I can tell the difference between choking and making out and she didn't look like she was about to die."

"Pan…"

"If you're going to cheat on me Jeremiah, don't be an idiot and do it in a wide open place like the mall!"

"But Pan…"

"I don't want to hear it okay? I'm done with you Jeremiah, got it?"

"Pan, I love you! Everybody makes mistakes!"

"Haha," She took a second to laugh with fake amusement, "I know, but you made one too many. Goodbye Jeremiah." She zipped up her bag and began to walk out of the door, but Jeremiah stopped her, throwing himself on his knees in front of her. Pan rolled her eyes, he was so dramatic.

"Pan, please don't leave me! Where are you going to go? I need you, you need me!"

"Lets get this straight, I **don't** need you Jeremiah and obviously you **don't** need me so lets end this now, it's been **nice** knowing you." Pan gave him a quick smile and walked around him and out of the apartment.

Her nosy neighbors were looking outside their doors at them, watching the scene unfold.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Pan thought as she heard the heavy footsteps behind her.

"Pan, please…" He reached out and grabbed her arm spinning her around. She glared at him and yanked her arm from his grasp.

She didn't bother to reply just kept walking out of the door into the afternoon glow.

She got inside her car, throwing her backpack and purse in the seat behind her. Before she could close her door he had grabbed her handle and wouldn't let it budge.

"Let go of my door." She gave him a fierce glare.

"Listen to me."

"Let go of my door or I swear to Dende you will regret it."

"No."

Pan gave him a smirk and stepped out of the car in front off him.

"Thank…" Before he could finish his sentence Pan had her knee temporarily attached to his groin. She heard a scream of excruciating pain.

Pan got back inside the car, locking her doors behind her, and pulled on her seatbelt placing the key in the ignition. With a little farewell wave, she revved the engine and took off down the road.

"I think its time to give grandma and Goten a visit." She spoke to herself.

**ChiChi's House…**

Pan could see her grandmother's house as she drove closer.

Her hair blew behind her in the wind and her sunglasses were now perched on her nose.

Was she ready for this? Could she face her family now? How would she explain her sudden disappearance only leaving behind a note?

'It's too late to turn back now.' she thought as she pulled into the driveway; she would have to face them sooner or later.

Pan got out of her car and closed the door. She pulled her sunglasses onto the top of her head again, admiring the house that she hadn't seen in a little over 2 years. It looked livelier somehow since the last time she had saw it. She couldn't bring herself to look at the house just a little ways down, her parent's home.

She walked up to the doorstep, memories flooding her mind and hesitated before ringing the bell. She waited patiently smoothing herself out before she heard the door creak open.

"For the last time, I don't want your freaking cookies!" She heard a woman yell from the inside.

Pan was surprised by the outburst.

"Gran…grandma ChiChi?" Pan asked, still a little shocked.

The door swung open full force.

"Panny, Panny is that you?" The woman looked her up and down as Pan did the same. Her grandmother looked slightly older now; more wrinkles covered her ivory complexion.

"Yeah." Pan gave a sheepish smile. The woman through her hands around Pan's neck throwing her into a bear hug.

"Oh my Dende you grew soo big. I missed you soo much Pan you have no idea. I couldn't stand the thought of you being gone along with them, and then I realized that you left because of us and I'm sorry I put you through that even though it was **your** parents that were lost and I didn't support you. I never loved you any less I promise." ChiChi was talking fast, mumbling into Pan's shoulder as if she was a figment of her imagination and would disappear at any moment. Pan could feel her grandmother's tears smearing into her bare shoulder.

"It's okay grandma, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything." Pan felt a tear slip.

Pan started to laugh.

"Grandma, will you stop crying? Where's Goten?"

ChiChi wiped her eyes and began laughing too. "He's around here somewhere. Enough about him, tell me about yourself, where have you been the past forever? Why did you decide to come back? " ChiChi begged, pulling Pan inside the house and into the living room in a swift motion.

"I decided to go to Tokyo for a while, you know to clear my head, try to forget as best I could. I came back because I wanted to see you guys." She finished her explanation with a smile. There was no need for her to know about Jeremiah, not like Pan would _ever_ see him again.

Just then Pan heard the back door to the house open.

"Mom where are you? I wanted to… Panny?" Goten had a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Uncle G."

"What are you doing here?" The question came out ruder than expected.

"Just a visit." Pan had shrugged it off.

"Ohh well give me a hug then!" Goten ran over and put her in the second bear hug of the day.

Pan realized how happy they seemed, the happiest she had seen them in a while and she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you going to stay here with us Pan?" Her grandmother asked anxiously.

"Actually the city life has had its affect on me, I think I'm going to move down to West City, you know find an apartment and a job. I have some money saved up."

"Where the Briefs live?"

"Somewhere around there." Again Pan shrugged.

"Well you're always welcome here." Her grandmother gave her a warm smile.

"I know." And Pan returned it.

"You can stay in your old room."

"Thanks. Has everything been alright with you guys?" Pan asked a hint of worry in her voice. They seemed **too** happy.

"Physically, everything's fine, Goten helps with the children's dojo in Satan city and I mostly stay around here and do housework. Mentally, the memories never fade but you just have to kind of deal with it and move on." ChiChi dared not mention worrying about her only granddaughter, the girl seemed tensed as it was.

After chatting a little while longer, Pan went up to her room, taking the newspaper her uncle had picked up out of the city with her. She wanted an apartment and a job as quick as possible.

'Note to self: Remember to thank Jeremiah.' She thought as she flipped through the job ads, circling interesting jobs.

If it weren't for him, she would have never been here. This was the first time she was truly happy in while.

Pan couldn't help but wonder, when would she have came back, if she ever did. Would it be when she was got married or had children?

She circled the last one before closing the newspaper and curled up in her bed and fell fast asleep.

**2 weeks later…**

Pan had found her apartment and signed the lease. It was a small studio on the outskirts of West City. She hated the look on her grandmother and uncle's faces when she told them about her moving. They we're starting to catch up with each other and Goten even tried the puppy dog eyes to make her stay. It didn't take her long to settle in.

But today she was most nervous of all. Today was the day that she would interview for her job as a secretary for the president of Capsule Corporations. She didn't know how many times she had looked in the mirror today but she wanted this job and she had to look flawless.

When she had reached the Capsule Corp. front entrance, she felt her hands go clammy. The front secretary had let her in telling her a list of directions that Pan couldn't follow. She nodded anyways figuring she would find it on her own, she figured it couldn't be that hard to find the president of this place.

The building was like a maze, sending Pan every which way. She closed her eyes and counted to ten to calm herself, still walking aimlessly through the halls when she hit a wall.

"What the fu…" Pan began to rub her forehead, 'Where did that wall come from?'

"Are you okay?" Pan opened her eyes to see a man's hand sticking out in front of her face.

"I ran into _you_?" Pan asked bewildered, taking the man's hand and lifting herself up with his help.

"Yeah sorry about that, it was my bad." she saw the man smile guiltily.

"Its okay, it was my…Trunks?" Pan asked stunned when she saw his short, lavender hair, "What are you doing here?"

"I own this place. What are **you** doing here?"

"I came for an interview."

"What position?"

"Are you the president?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I came to apply to be your secretary." She replied with a grin.

**A/N: I guess this one is important**

**Kay so I really didn't like this chapter that much, but I went over it like a bazillion times and tried to take out stuff or add stuff to make it better because I know people are counting on me to make it worth their while. I ask for reviews NO FLAMES please, they do nothing but hurt my feelings and bring me down. **

**Pan's personal life is kind of out of the way now and I will be writing about her and Trunks now. Watch out for Jeremiah (he'll be back later on… I think)**

**Let me get this straight to everyone:**

**Trunks, Pan and Goku didn't go on the Dragon ball hunt.**

**Trunks and Pan only know each other because she and Bra are friends.**

**Response to the people who reviewed: Thank you bunches :). They all made me smile (except one). Hope you like this chapter just as much as the first and if you didn't I'm extremely sorry but I tried.**

**Okay and I have something to say,**

**Last chapter I asked nicely that no one flame me and guess what I got?**

**A flame:)**

**Yeah and I wasn't happy about it, you can go read it if you want, it talks about how crappy my stories are and how I should stop writing and blah blah…but it said no offense and there was ****plenty**** taken with the fact that you basically told me I sucked (hints the name 'yousuck') that you decided to sign. Thanks for the review anyways though :)**

**I just wanted to let you know that I could care less if you think my stories are crap because obviously other people think they aren't.**

**And that's all I have to say. Thanks for listening :)**


	3. Exs and Jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Google or anything in this story except for Jeremiah and Trophia.

**Quick A/N: There's a little sexual stuff in here, no limes or lemons, just discussions.**

**Chapter 2  
**

"You applied to be _my _secretary." Trunks said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yup." She replied with a smile.

Pan and Trunks had gone through the resume with no problem and it was no surprise Pan had gotten the job. Trunks couldn't help but stare at her and take in all her gorgeous features.

She would be a fun secretary.

**A week later…**

"Why are you all the way down here, my office is on the other side of the building?" Trunks asked as he spotted Pan walking down the hall. He fixed his out of place tie and straightened out his business suit.

He couldn't help but look at her outfit. It was a black skirt and jacket and she had a white shirt under it that didn't button all the way to the top, showing off a little bit of cleavage. The skirt came a little below mid-thigh and she had on dark tights and high heels. It certainly was the right outfit if you were looking for the naughty secretary look and he could have sworn that her attire was against the dress code but he wasn't one to complain, especially when someone looked that good.

"I should be asking you the same question." She said as she watched him look her up and down.

Just then a blonde came by and ran her hand down Trunks arm.

"See you tonight." She whispered in his ear and it bought excited shivers down his spine. He nodded his head robotically.

"Still the same Trunks." Pan said disgusted by the way the blonde kissed him full force on the lips.

Trunks gave her a sheepish smile. The blonde walked away purposely switching her hips.Trunks looked for a second and then directed his attention to Pan. He had decided that her outfit was way worse than Pan's.

"Ladies first." And he let her lead down the hallway to the other side of the building.

"So who was that?" Pan asked him after an awkward silence.

"Client's daughter." Trunks coughed out.

"Mhmm." Pan nodded as if thinking.

"What?" He asked as he looked at the side of her face now instead of focusing on her butt swaying as she walked as he had been doing before.

"Nothing, it's just that it's been two years and you probably still get your clients the same way."

"And how is that?"

"By sleeping with their daughters."

"I take offense to that." Trunks gave her a hurt look and placed his hand on is heart as they made their way down another hall filled with doors.

"I'm sure you do. Nobody has ever told you that before." She rolled her eyes.

"Only the tabloids."

"Poor Trunks, the paparazzi is going to ruin his chances of scandal against all the innocent daughters of his business partners." Pan gave him a fake baby voice and turned around for a second to pinch one of his cheeks, making it turn a tinge of pink. She turned back around and quickened her pace a little.

"I don't know why they bother, it never works," He said rubbing his cheek, "My charm gets them every time." He said and leaned his head over her shoulder so she could see his best smile.

"I'm sure it does. Doesn't your heart crumble knowing that you used those girls for their fathers?" and she shooed his head off of her shoulder with a wave of her hand.

"What difference does it make, they use me for my money." And he shrugged it off.

They had finally reached his office door and Trunks unlocked it.

He ignored the beeping lights on the phone and threw his head back in frustration as he plopped down in his humongous chair.

"I'm gone for two freaking seconds!" he mumbled to himself as he saw 5 missed calls on his machine.

"You should really stay organized." Pan said holding back her laughter as she walked over and picked up a stray paper hanging on the corner of the desk. She had to feel bad for him when he started banging his head on the one empty spot left on his big desk.

"That's** your** job." He told her matter-a-factly.

"That's** your** work."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"That's the same question I ask myself." Pan grumbled to herself as she took a seat at her desk.

After a working silence, Trunks began to shuffle and move at his desk.

"I have a meeting with a client, can you stay a little while longer?" he said directing it to Pan who lifted her head up from her papers.

"You mean with a client's daughter?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"Can you stay longer?" He repeated the question, ignoring her statement.

"I wish but I have places to be." She was lying, she had nowhere to be, but anywhere but here was better.

"Please? I'll be back soon, I promise." He gave her puppy dog eyes and stuck his bottom lip out.

Trunks took Pan's laughing the wrong way. She wasn't laughing as a reply to his question, she was laughing at his beet red forehead he had gotten from when he was banging his head on his desk. His forehead color slowly came back to normal and her laughing subsided.

"Thanks." And with that he stood from his chair.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?!?" Pan had already finished almost everything that she was supposed to for that day.

"Secretary stuff?"

"Like…"

"Answer the phone call that I'm supposed to be getting in about an hour, file these papers I didn't get to, do something useful, gosh you're a horrible secretary." He walked around to her desk, throwing her a loaded folder and he walked to the door twisting the handle.

"Usually the boss is here doing his own work not screwing clients!" Pan yelled after him as he shut the door with a wave.

She heard the door open with a squeak and saw his head poke in.

"You know what I think Ms. Son?" He said, his lavender locks falling sideways into his eyes.

"What do you think Mr. President?" She asked, head in hands.

"I think you like me and that's why you taunt me about who I screw because you would like me to be gripping your hips instead of someone else's."

Pan took the nearest hard object and threw it at him with her greatest force and he closed the door before it hit him and the object shattered against the door.

"That's coming out of your paycheck!" He yelled through the door with a smirk on his face.

**Tokyo with Jeremiah**

He had sat in _their_ apartment waiting for her. He had waited for days, heck weeks now. He was running out of food and pizza was tiring his taste buds.

The realization that Pan wasn't coming back was slowing creeping on to him. He twirled the black, velvet box in between his fingers, feeling the smoothness against his fingertips. He flicked it open for the hundredth time, staring at the brand new diamond ring.

He had made a stupid mistake. Pan was right, that girl was nothing but a whore and he had just wasted the best thing in his life for her. He should have just taken Pan and been happy and now father was going to send him back _there_.

The anger swelled inside him and his insanity seeped out of him.

He thought back in his memory to two years ago when he had first met Pan.

_Flashback_

"_Give me more time, I can do it father!" Jeremiah asked frustrated at the hologram that was on top of his 'watch'._

"_You have been there for a year and you have yet to find a mate or bear a child." He father's voice boomed back._

"_Earth women are not the same as on our planet!"_

"_I need an heir to my throne and to yours within the next 2 years and these Earth women of yours are taking too long."_

"_I know father, but I can do it, just give me that time and I can have my mate."_

"_I already gave you a year!"_

"_Another wouldn't hurt!"_

"_The people would think I was a joke!"_

"_Father please, the women there are weak! A strong mate would make our country more powerful and the women here can do our planet better!"_

_He saw his father think through the green screen and heard a sigh._

"_Fine, one Earth year and if there is no progress, you are to wed the Duke's daughter."_

"_Fine." Jeremiah said with a sigh of relief._

"_Dismissed." And with that the King of Planet Trophia disappeared._

_**Later…**_

_Jeremiah had walked into the coffee house and ordered the usual. _

_He had come here because of the cute waitress and she always seemed to be eyeing him. He looked her over, his smile attached. He decided that today would be the day he would ask her out._

_He opened his mouth and before he could speak the little bell rung on the door that signaled someone was entering the shop._

_He turned his head, sensing the ki was very high, maybe higher than his own. _

_In back of him stood a beautiful raven haired girl. She looked rather young but in a way slightly older than her age. He turned his body fully to her and all he could do was stare._

"_Ackmm," She cleared her throat, blushing slightly at his rudeness, "Are you in line?"_

"_No." He said and he let her walk by._

_She ordered her drink. He never took his eyes off of her._

"_Let me pay for that." he volunteered as he watched her dig through her purse for her wallet._

"_You don't have to."_

"_Its okay I want to." He took a couple of dollar bills out of his back pocket and handed them to the cashier._

"_Thanks." Pan said and she smiled at him, and put her head back down so that she could zip up her purse._

"_You have a beautiful smile." He took his hand and lifted her chin to where she was staring into his blue eyes._

"_Thank you but I hope you know how lame you sound." Pan said with a minor blush and she pulled her head away and sat down at a nearby table, grabbing her coffee on the way._

"_What's your name?" He asked as he followed Pan's suit across the table from her._

"_Pan."_

"_That's a weird name." He said with a funny expression that made Pan laugh._

'_Her laugh is even better, sounds like an angel.' He kept that thought to himself, not wanting to sound lame again._

"_My names Jeremiah." And he stuck out his hand._

"_Nice to meet you Jeremiah." She said taking his hand._

"_And a very nice to meet you Pan." He took her hand and kissed it. He knew it from that moment, she was the one._

_End of Flashback_

Pan_** had**_ to come back, whether she wanted to or not.

She wasn't about to ruin his opportunity at power.

He was going to toughen up and find her. She would be his at any cost.

He gave a malicious smile and pulling out his laptop, searching Google, he typed in her name.

Son Pan.

**A/N:**

**Okay so I debated and I decided to bring Jeremiah back. :)**

**I know that I said that they were going out for 6 months but that was progress so he got to stay on Earth to pursue Pan further.**

**More Trunks and Pan next chapter and maybe some of Jeremiah's skimming to get his 'future' mate back.**

**FYI, Jeremiah is a prince. (I don't know why I like making the bad guys princes. Lol)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Seriously, you guys make my day. **

**So I've decided to respond:**

**rose lily potter****- I try not to let it affect me and thanks for the review, I appreciate it a lot :)**

**ladybugg****- Thanks for reviewing, I feel special knowing you reviewed because you usual review all the best stories and it makes me feel special. I hope you liked this chapter and keep reviewing. :D**

**VegetaTrunks****- Did he come back early enough for you? Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. :P**

**liveforDBZ****- Yeah I know the plot isn't really that defined yet but hopefully this chapter cleared it up a little. Thanks for all your reviews and keep reading. :)**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated,**

**Flames would not, **

**So don't leave them please.**

**Until next chapter…**


	4. Blackmail

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**A/N:**** Mmkay soo I only got one review last chapter :( **

**Thanks liveforDBZ. :)**

**But yeah I'll respond to it up here because yeah I think they asked some important questions.**

**Here's my answers:**

**1.Is it a Trunks and Pan romance?**

**Yeah it is still T/P. I tried to get all the sad stuff out before the real fun began. Jeremiah is only an obstacle as of right now. **

**2.Does it have anything to do with her parent's death or did you just write that to make her meet Jeremiah?**

**I basically just put that they died so that she could go to Tokyo and meet Jeremiah. I thought it was better than "She walked down the street and meet this guy and they hooked up." (Sorry if anybodies story is like that.) But umm I wanted to give the story an extra bam. Know what I mean? And also my story kind of changed a little from the original plot but I tried not to make it show in the story. **

**Sorry if the story is confusing in anyway at all. I'm trying really hard to keep the story on one path (I have a real problem with that). Please review and tell me (in a nice way) if it is confusing you and I'll try and fix it.**

**Sorry it's been like a month since I updated. It was very very naughty of me.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Pan and Trunks**

Trunks walked down the hall to his office. He looked at his watch.

'Crap, its midnight!' He thought as he put his ear to his office door and listened. He couldn't hear the rustle of papers in the office only the faint noise of breathing.

'Perfect.' He said breathing out a sigh of relief.

He creaked his office door open and tiptoed in, stepping over the broken object on the ground. When he heard a crunch under his foot his head shot up to Pan's desk.

There her head laid, mouth wide open and drool running down the side of her face. Trunks had to stifle his laughter when she let out a snort like snore.

'Blackmail.' He thought to himself and he finished tiptoeing to his desk and softly set down in the chair, hearing the seat let out a sigh of air under his weight. His head shot up again and he heard the rustle of papers as Pan adjusted her head to a more comfortable position.

Trunks opened one of the bottom drawers slowly. He knew it was the one that held his digital camera. The loud squeaks made him wince and stare up at Pan who still wasn't disturbed by his moving.

'Some Saiyan, her hearing sucks.' Trunks thought as he removed the silver camera from the drawer. He didn't bother closing it back just got up and smoothly walked over to Pan's desk.

Turning on the camera, which luckily didn't make noise, he positioned himself where the camera held the full view of Pan's desk.

With a smirk, he snapped a couple of pictures every which way sending bright flashes through the room. She let out another snore and stirred still not waking.

He dared closer and put the camera close to her face were you could see the drool forming on her chin and his 'important papers' that he had told her to file before he left.

"Naughty Naughty Pan." He 'tsked' softly as he put the camera to his eye and took the shot sending another blinding flash directly in Pan's face and she shot up, throwing the chair behind her and shrieked.

"What the…?!" Pan screamed but before she could finish Pan caught a glimpse of Trunks rolling around on the floor. His face was red from laughter and he could barely breathe.

"I hope you choke on your own saliva!" She screamed.

"I didn't look like I would be the only one choking on my saliva." He said as he caught his breathe and sat Indian-style on the floor.

"What did you do to me?" Pan said feeling her face and hair making sure nothing was there.

Trunks put the camera strap on his index finger and twirled it with a satisfied smirk on his face.

She looked at her desk and saw the pool of saliva that covered Trunks' papers. "You wouldn't!" Pan said a look of shock on her face, watching the camera twirl.

"I would."

"Trunks, give me that camera."

"What do I get in return?"

"I won't beat your face to a pulp."

"Doubt you could do that." He said that as he shrugged her threat off.

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA!"

"I haven't heard a reasonable price. I'm blackmailing you remember?"

"Please give it to me." She said calmly.

"Maybe later, but we're talking about the camera right now." He said laughing at his lame joke.

"Trunks its freaking **midnight** and you're playing games! I wanna go home so just give me the camera and this will all be over."

"Sorry can't do that, but you know what, this would look great in the tabloids. '_Mr. Satan's granddaughter has a very 'wet' dream.' _Aha I can see it now." He said looking through the pictures he had took.

Pan jumped on top of Trunks, causing his legs to unfold and her to now be straddled on top of him. He held the camera above his head as Pan reached trying to grab it from his hand.

"Give. Me. The. Camera." She said with each grab and reach she tried to make. The rocking that she was doing against him was causing Trunks to become dizzy with desire and he couldn't help but watch her cleavage as she bent over his face.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that ma'am and oh by the way, there's a very nice view down here." He smiled taking a last glimpse.

"You're such a pervert!" Pan screamed at him as she sat up straight against him, lifting her shirt.

Trunks took this opportunity to flip her over where she was now the one being straddled. The camera was still in his hand.

His face was mere inches from her own and his playful smile turned serious as their breathing quickened.

Pan couldn't do anything but stare at the man's face that was so close to her own. He was probably one of the most handsome, scratch that, gorgeous men she had ever seen in her life. His lavender hair tickled her face and his crystal blue eyes stared into her midnight orbs. All of a sudden she didn't mind too much being under him.

'Wow, she's prettier up close.' Trunks thought as he looked at her flushed cheeks that clashed with her ivory skin.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the front desk secretary walked in.

"Mr. Briefs… oh my Dende I am soo sorry for interrupting!" She said covering her glasses with her hands.

Pan quickly, but somewhat unwillingly, pushed Trunks off of her.

'Get over it Pan. This is Trunks we're talking about here.' She thought mentally smacking herself.

"You _didn't_ interrupt anything, we _weren't_ doing anything." Pan said quickly trying to clear her name.

Trunks didn't say anything just smirked.

"I understand," It was easy to tell she didn't believe her, "Ms. Son, your uncle is downstairs looking for you." The secretary said peeking through the holes between her fingers that covered her face.

Pan was glaring daggers at Trunks while the woman was talking and Trunks only smirked back.

"Thank **you**!" She said exaggerating the 'you' and grabbing her jacket. Trunks was waving to her innocently as she walked to the door.

"You know I hate you right?" Pan said before walking out.

"I love you too." Trunks smiled after her.

'She forgot all about the camera, maybe I'll give her a slight reminder before she leaves with Goten.' He said with a mischievous grin, still twirling the camera.

Pan was fuming by the time she reached Goten.

"You were at work this late?" He asked her.

"Mr. President made me stay late."

"How is Trunks anyways?"

"Horrible I hope." She mumbled under her breathe.

"I'm fine." Trunks said popping up behind Pan, clearly amused by her answer, and he made his way over to Goten.

"Where'd you come from?' She said shocked, holding her heart.

"The same place you did." Trunks said with a smile.

"Oh." Goten said, somewhat smiling along with Trunks.

"It's not like that Goten!" Pan screamed smacking Trunks on his arm. "Violent aren't we?" Trunks said rubbing his arm.

"It isn't." Pan repeated herself.

"Sure it isn't." Goten said.

"Hey Goten look at these pictures I took of Pan." Trunks said, pulling the camera out of his suit pocket.

"Ughhh lets go **NOW.**" Pan said grabbing Goten's arm and pulling him behind her. She hit Trunks once more and sent the worst glare she could to him and he cowered back a little.

"ABUSE!" Trunks screamed after them.

"I'll look at them later Trunks." Goten waved. Trunks waved back but gave a special goodbye to Pan.

"See ya tomorrow Pan-chan!" Trunks said blowing her a kiss.

She swatted the fake kiss away in distaste instead of playfully smacking it on her cheek as he wanted her too. Trunks really wasn't distasteful to her, actually he was quite the opposite. She couldn't let him know that though, that would only fuel his arrogant, egocentric fire.

She pulled Goten out of the main door, slamming it for effect.

**Jeremiah**

"Capsule Corps eh?" He said speaking to himself staring at the big building on the computer screen, "I got you now _my _Panny." He said with a sly grin.

Tomorrow morning he would set off to West City.

**A/N:**** Did you like it?**

**I thought it was kind of funny.**

**Can you feel the chemistry between them yet?**

**It reminds me of a song, Staplegunned by the Spill Canvas. (which I do not own so don't sue me.)**

"_**Do I have to spell it out for you?**_

_**Scream it in your face?**_

_**Oh the chemistry between us could destroy this place."**_

**I pretty much said everything in my other note so all I have to say now is review :)**

**No flames please.**


	5. Darn Alarm Clock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Pan was awoken by a knocking on her apartment door. Unwillingly, she turned groggily to the clock on her night stand. It was 6 o'clock in the morning! She had only received about 3 hours of sleep last night, including the nap she had taken on the desk. She had been up half the night thinking about _him._ The way his warm body felt pressed against hers and the way his hair tickled her face…Pan mentally smacked herself in the head as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed.

She looked a mess as she stood from it, black hair a mop on the top of her head and she wore a white tank top and baby blue pajama pants. Pan was mumbling curses at whoever was at the door. Looking through the peephole she saw a beaming Trunks, the one who had stolen her useful hours that she could have used to get energized. Pan groaned as she unlocked the door and he stepped inside.

She closed the door behind him. "What do you want?!" She asked, not caring if she was using her best manners or not. She was still upset about the blackmail pictures of his.

"That's a nice way to greet someone." He told her as his eyes wondered away from her and around her apartment.

"Let me rephrase. What are you doing here?!" She said grabbing his cheeks with her hands and turning his head and eyes to face her. Pan realized what a mistake she had made because when she looked into his eyes, there was an animalistic twinkle to them. His icy depths blazed a fiery blue.

"You look beautiful this morning." He stated and Pan could have sworn she heard a bit of a growl behind it. His voice seemed distanced off but his eyes still bore into her. The way he stared at her sent excited shivers down her spine.

"Liar, I look a mess." She alleged and quickly dropped her hands from his face. She took a step back and raked her hands through her hair.

"I'm serious." He said as he took a step closer to her, "You're gorgeous."

"If you think you can use your corny lines to get in my pants, it won't work. Especially not at six in the morning." She told him as he took another step. Pan didn't move back though, she stood her ground, watching him approach her.

"Would I do such a thing?" He asked innocently and his face was mere inches from her own. His scent was overpowering and it was nothing like Pan had ever smelt before. It took a while for his dizzying scent to escape her head before she could answer.

"Do I honestly have to answer that question?" She could feel his breathe on her face now, blowing the aroma back and forth.

"Nope." He said and he bent down his head to snatch the kiss when a loud beeping sound overtook the apartment. Trunks covered his ears with his hands and the twinkle had left, turning his fiery eyes back to their crystal coloring. She made a mental note of that and ran to her room to turn off her alarm clock.

**Jeremiah**

He woke up bright and early that morning.

He was ready for the fight he knew would take place. Pan was stronger than him but he was up for the challenge as long as it resulted in her being his mate.

It bought a smile to his face to imagine her pressed and struggling under him and he let out an involuntary moan. He couldn't wait until she was his again.

He had already calculated and figured out everything in his head and his plan was ready for action. He took off at high speeds through the window in the direction of West City. He hadn't exactly found out where she lived but he had found out where she worked and that was enough to get him somewhere. It was eight in the morning now and her shift should have started an hour ago.

Thirty more minutes of hasty flying and he would be face to face with his love.

**Later at Capsule Corp**

Pan sat in the office not being able to work. What happened at her apartment was steadily replaying in her head.

The intensity of his eyes, the close call. She couldn't believe she was feeling these emotions. It was almost like the first time when she had met Jeremiah. She gave a sad smile as she remembered her cheating ex. "I don't need him anyways" she thought and she stuck another paper in a manila folder.

She **didn't** need him right?

Trunks stared up at Pan for the umpteenth time in the last hour. She had looked so dazed after that damned alarm clock had gone off. After much persuading, he had convinced her to let him drive her to work. It was an awkward silence in his car as they drove. She stared out the window the whole time and her sarcastic remarks were kept to a minimum for the first time since she had started working for him.

Maybe the kiss wasn't a good idea but something had come over him, something he couldn't explain. He would have apologized but he didn't know how she would take it. To tell her sorry would have been a lie because he honestly wasn't. For those two seconds that he thought that he was going to steal the kiss the adrenaline pumped through his body. That had never happened with any other girl before.

Pan could feel Trunks eyes bore into her and it sent nervous sweats throughout her body. The beeping of Pan's clock brought them out of their thoughts and daydreams.

"Break?" She asked looking at Trunks for the first time this morning.

"Yeah, be back in 10." He said and he looked up at her.

"Hours?" She suggested.

"Minutes." He said, shaking his head, "10 **minutes** Pan."

"Fine." She pouted and she stood from her desk, stretching. As she was leaving the office, Trunks yelled "Minutes!" after her.

**Jeremiah**

He walked through the large building doors. It wasn't hard to miss the place for the big 'Capsule Corporations' sign written on the front wall of the structure.

He walked up to the front receptionist and greeted her with a hello.

She gave him a friendly smile and asked him what he was looking for.

"I'm looking for a Son Pan. Would you happen to know if she was in for work today?" He asked. He felt around for Pan's ki and felt it immediately, he would notice that signature anywhere.

"Oh yes she is actually. She works on the tenth floor in the President's office, would you like me to tell her you're coming?" She asked politely.

"No thank you, I would like to surprise her." He said and pulled out the engagement ring, showing it off to the lady. He knew this would get her.

The woman looked weird for a second but her expression changed from confused to giddy. "Aw how sweet! Go right ahead up to the tenth floor and go down a couple of hallways and…" Jeremiah had lost her after that part and figured he would just search her out himself.

With a thank you and a lady killer smile Jeremiah walked to the elevator, stepping inside. Pressing the tenth button, the elevator closed around him. The woman watched the elevator doors close in front of the boy. 'Hopefully Mr. Briefs is doing work instead of the girl.' She thought to herself and answered the phone as it rung.

**Pan**

Pan walked down the corridors to the elevator. She was sure glad she knew her way around this place.

As she pressed the down button next to the elevator she watched the floor numbers above the doors, tapping her high heeled foot. Someone was coming past the eighth, ninth, and all the way up to the tenth floor. The elevator then screeched to a halt and the doors slowly parted, revealing a tall, black haired, blue eyed figure inside.

"Hello Pan-Chan." He spoke with a smirk on his face. His voice was all too familiar.

**A/N:**

**Yay! There goes chapter 4 people. **

**I'm definitely thinking this might not be as long as the Prince's Prize (but then again you never know).**

**I think I'm moving along nicely what about you?**

**Thanks: LiveforDBZ, Phantasom and sesshoumarufan18 for reviewing, you guys are the best!**

**For those of you who didn't review make it up now! Pretty please! It would make me happy. No flames please. :)**


	6. Move In?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Quick A/N:**** There's a little citrus in this chapter, not too much of a biggy, I bet you won't even notice it. Well you've been warned, the happy go lucky part of the story is going downhill as we speak (or type)…**

**Chapter 5**

"Jere…Jeremiah?" Pan said stunned as she blinked her eyes.

"Is that how you greet me?" He said, smirk still intact and he stepped from the elevator and she watched the doors close behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The look in Jeremiah's eyes caused her to take an unconscious step back.

"I can't come to see my girlfriend?" He asked innocently.

"Oh she works at Capsule Corps too?" Pan said sarcastically, she had no clue why this guy struck fear in her; she had known him for the last 2 years. He was nothing but a mere human right?

"You always had a sense of humor." His voice was sinister. Jeremiah could feel the beast rising out of him at the sight of Pan.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, I'm just going to go back to my office now." Pan turned to walk back in the direction of Trunks' workplace.

"But you were waiting for the elevator." He said reaching out and grabbing her arm, spinning her towards him, "And besides it's been a month since we've seen each other, we haven't even caught up yet."

It reminded her too much of the day she left and Pan couldn't believe he had the audacity to grab her arm _again_ and roughly yanked it away, her courage flooding back. "Maybe I don't want to catch up." She said and her eyes were slits. Was he honestly trying to get her back?

"Panny you've never been so mean." He said and gave her a hurt look as he walked towards her. As he stepped forward she stepped back and her fear was returning. Jeremiah's ki was rising dangerously, up and up until it was above the strongest human's power and yet it still soared.

"You're no human!" She blurted out and the heel of her foot hit against the wall, telling her she had no more room for escape.

In a split second Jeremiah was tight against Pan and his lips were roughly on hers. His will to have her powered him beyond herself. She pushed him back as far as she could and wiped her mouth viciously.

"What are you?" She spat. She was angrier than anything. Was this the **thing** she had shared part of her life with, her secrets, even her bed! She groaned to herself in disgust.

"Does it matter? You are soon to be my mate." He said sadistically as he bent down for another kiss. He was so tight against Pan that she could feel his accelerated heartbeat bouncing from his chest. She turned her head and he had escaped with a kiss on the side of her pale neck.

"Mate! Are you crazy? I don't want to be within 10 _inches_ of you!" She said and gave a push and his weight gave way a little. Somehow, he was still stronger than her, keeping her pinned in her spot even though he jolted from her strength.

"Can you honestly say you don't miss me Panny? How _close_ we used to be?" He whispered in her ear as he moved his hand up and down her inner thighs, towards her belly button and played there for a second with the button of her suit jacket. She groaned in disgust. He went up past her breast towards her face.

The way he touched her made her feel dirty as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "You don't miss the way we feel meshed together?" He said nibbling on her earlobe and pulling her closer by her lower part of her back. No matter how hard she pushed he managed to be stronger than her and keep the no space distance between them.

As he went in for the kiss she let him but as soon as he slipped his tongue into her mouth she bit down hard. She tasted the blood as it started to ooze from his injured tongue and he jerked his head up. Spitting it out the fire blazed in their eyes as he stared at her and she tightened against the wall waiting for his angry raft.

Where were people when she needed them? Where was Trunks?

**Trunks**

Pan hadn't been back in a while. She was five minutes past due time.

He couldn't keep himself focused on his papers. Where could she possibly be?

Searching around he felt two powerful ki, both were inside Capsule.

He got up from his desk quickly, noting that one of the ki to be Pan's.

As he made his way through the hallway, the ki raised higher and higher. Pan was the only thing that raced through his mind. Something was wrong with her. His ki began to rise unconsciously on its own.

**Pan and Jeremiah**

As he continued his assault on her body, Pan's ki was raising. She had hoped that biting him would stop him but obviously he didn't get the hint and honestly it only seemed to fuel the raging fire. She was trying to alert Trunks somehow since she realized he was probably the only one who could help. Rising her ki until she felt him approaching she couldn't do anything but smirk at Jeremiah.

The ki didn't go unnoticed by Jeremiah either. Again it was another powerful one and it was even stronger than Pan's. He had used most of his strength holding her down and he wasn't up for another struggle.

He looked her in the chocolate eyes and was disgusted by her smirk.

"I'm not done with you." He seethed in her ear and removed himself for her. She felt the weight being lifted and sighed in relief as she saw him walk briskly towards the elevator.

Pan had earned some of her poise back as she knew Trunks was only a few hallways away now. "Why don't you stick around for the show Jeremiah?"

He growled in response, "You were always the funny one right?" and he stepped inside the elevator as the doors closed around him.

Pan leaned her head back against the wall as she felt Jeremiah's ki drop to unreadable. She waited for Trunks to finish the distance as she saw him coming down the hall.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly looking her up and down.

"Fine." She waved it off.

The blood didn't go unnoticed. "What happened? Who was that ki?" He was talking rapidly now.

"My ex boyfriend came for a visit." She scoffed under her breathe. It still shocked her how strong he was.

"He's strong." Trunks noted more to himself than Pan, "What did he say?"

"He tried to get me to go back. You know he used the usual. Feeling me up, telling me he would be back, and all that good stuff." Pan said sarcastically.

"He's stronger than you Pan, he could've hurt you." He scowled her for taking it so lightly, he didn't know why he cared, it was her life.

"Whatever, if he comes back I'll give it to him good." She said playfully, the look in Trunks' eyes worried her.

"You're by yourself in that apartment Pan, what if you don't 'Give it to him good.' Then what?"

She snorted in response.

"That's what I thought. You're staying at Capsule Corp… with me." He told her.

"NO WAY! Don't you think your rushing things! I'm no baby that needs to be taken care of!" She threw at him icily.

"I'm only looking out for your safety!"

"My safety, I'm a Saiyan, I don't need your safety thank you very much!" She was fuming now.

"You have the rest of the day off to get your stuff packed, or just a suitcase, whatever suits you, until we get this 'situation' fixed."

"And who put you in charge of my life?!" She demanded.

"Whether you like it or not you're coming. You're Goten's niece and Bra's best friend and if you got hurt because of something I could have stopped they would never forgive me and neither would I, so stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn," Pan crossed her arms over her chest, "I just don't see why I can't go live with my Grandma."

"Maybe because she lives 100 miles away and up the mountain?" Trunks said dumbly.

Pan sighed. He wasn't giving up anytime soon, she could see the determination in his eyes. This was the first time _she_ had actually given up a fight. She was disappointed with herself.

He saw the saddened look on her face and tried to cheer her up. "Look at it this way, at least you'll be with Bra. You guys haven't talked in forever right?"

Pan nodded.

"I'm only doing this for your safety." He reminded himself more than her. In his mind he couldn't help to think that it was something more. She growled at his statement.

Trunks pondered with himself. Was she right? Was it really necessary to have her move in with them? It was just one guy. How dangerous could he be?

**A/N:**** Here goes Chapter 5! (I'm not sure if you noticed but before I numbered the chapters wrong… I guess not though because no one said anything, lol. )**

**Umm I had to add a twist to the story and it probably wasn't a very good one but it works. Sorry if its confusing, I'm trying to stay on the story line. If you have any ideas be sure to tell me (I'll give you credit I promise).  
**

**Anybody think anything was rushed or is it just me?**

**Please review.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews from:**

**Jaedeon Seirra****- I liked your review, it was constructive. I tried to work on that this chapter but I'm just so darn tired with everything that I think I slipped a couple times. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. :)**

**Ladybugg****- Well that was the point of the chapter, I love to make people laugh like mad cows :D. I know I was and I'm the one who wrote it. Your definitely worthy though and I hope this review met up to your standards, Keep reviewing :)**

**VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV****- Thanks I hope you liked this chapter too. :)**

**LiveforDBZ****- I hope that fixing those chapters comes out good for you, they can only get more amazing. I definitely think if I have time I'm going to fix some errors in ****the Prince's Prize**** too (like spell check and stuff). Anyways thanks for the review (p.s. I'm still mad about that whole no sequel till September thing) lol.**

**Silverbirdz****- Really, I hoped this chapter made it more interesting, lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reviewing.**

**Well that's it, not very many as you can see. All you can do is give a poor girl reviews if you can't give her Trunks or Brendon Urie (or back the hour of sleep she missed writing this).**

**Please review, no flames please :)**


	7. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z.

**Chapter 6**

Pan trudged through her building, up the stairs to her 3rd floor apartment. She couldn't believe she had agreed to stay there. How stupid was she? She was now physically smacking herself on her forehead. 

"Stupid Pan. Stupid, stupid Pan." She mumbled with each smack and she stopped her self abuse to unlock her apartment door. 

She walked in, studying it. She had only moved in about a month and a half ago and now she was leaving it. 

She walked to her room and took out her trusty dusty book bag and threw some clothes in. She didn't expect to stay long. She _refused _to stay long. She was old enough now where she didn't need anyone taking care of her.

Walking from her room about an hour later after cleaning and making sure things were tidy for when she returned she started to think about the positive things. One thing was steadily popping in her head and it rhymed with junks, funks, and bunks. She had to think of something other then _him_.

At least she would be with her best friend. She smiled brightly at her success in getting him off her mind, if only for that second. 

Pan looked at the tiny fireplace on the far wall and walked to it, picking up a large frame that held a collage of pictures that set on a mantle above it. It was a present from Bra. Her grandmother her given it back to her the last time she had come to her house. It was one of the things she had left behind. 

Pan calculated it carefully noticing the one of when she and Bra were about eight or nine and they had just gotten out of the pool, both soaking wet in bathing suits sticking out their tongues at the camera with their hands on their hips. She laughed at the pictures and looked at the most recent one they had taken. They were fifteen and it was taken a little before Pan's 16th birthday party. They both had big, Hollywood style sunglasses and their hair was in funky ponytails and curlers with their lips puckered out in kissy faces, holding up piece signs.

Pan heard a knock on her apartment door and startled, she dropped the picture and the glass that covered it crashed to the ground. It felt almost like déj� vu somehow and sent shivers coursing through her body.

"Shit…" she murmured as she looked at the glass and then the door, "Hold on." She yelled as she ran to the door. Looking through the peephole she saw Bra and Trunks standing at the doorway. 

As soon as she opened the door a pair of strong, feminine arms wrapped around her neck embracing her in a big hug. "Pan-Chan!" Bra mumbled into Pan's raven hair.

Trunks rolled his eyes and side stepped around them and went into the apartment. He noticed the broken frame on the floor beside the fireplace and walked over to pick it up.

"Bra are you sure she's your best friend? By the looks of this picture I think she has other thoughts in mind." He said with a smirk.

"You're funny." Bra and Pan said in unison and Bra grabbed the picture from him.

"Ahh! I remember I gave you this for your 16th birthday!" Bra exclaimed as she now studied the pictures and picked the broken pieces from the decorative frame. 

Pan nodded her head. 

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked, changing the subject. He was bored of the reunion. 

"Yeah." Pan said as she picked the bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. "I still don't see why I have to move in." She said stubbornly, "I can handle him."

"I'm sure you can." Trunks said rolling his eyes again and leading them out the door. Pan waved goodbye to her apartment as he locked the door behind them.

**Later that day…**

Pan had put what little clothes she had in the drawers and her and Bra were now talking. They were sprawled on Bra's bed, Bra was supported by the headrest with her back resting against it and Pan lay on her back with her legs dangling over the edge of the left side of the bed, head in Bra's lap.

"So how's your uncle Pan?" Bra asked timidly as she played with her blue locks. She was avoiding eye contact. 

Pan didn't let the statement go without a smirk. She knew that Bra had had a crush on him when they were younger, she didn't think that it would have still lasted. When she was about the reply the door opened and Trunks and Goten walked in. 

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Pan whispered as she looked at the upside down figures. She flipped to where they now stood right side up in her vision.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Bra screamed as she chucked a pillow at Trunks' head which he easily caught. 

"And when was the last time you knocked coming in **any** room of mine?" Trunks asked thinking.

"Shut it!" Bra growled and crossed her arms.

"Anyways Goten came to check on Pan. While he was here we thought that we could go out clubbing maybe?" Trunks asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No way! We're only 18 dumbass." Bra said as she started to play with her hair again. She was still ticked that he had barged in her room.

"I'm the richest man in Japan. I can get you in smartass." Trunks used a mocking tone. 

Bra glared at him and then gave Pan a questioning look. Pan shrugged her shoulders and Bra nodded. She cast a glance at Goten who winked at her. She felt her heart melt. "Sure. Now get out."

"Be ready, we're leaving at 9." And Trunks and Goten exited the room with a wave. 

**Jeremiah**

It was around 9 o'clock and Jeremiah found the place where he was sure Pan lived. He would stop in as another surprise. A smirk crossed his gorgeous features. 

Knocking on the door he received no answer. He tried again and still nothing. Irritated he decided to let himself in and twisted the handle, cracking the lock and the door creaked open to reveal darkness. He closed the door and flicked on a light switch. He had figured no one was home by now. The place was rather clean and nothing seemed untouched. He couldn't help but notice the broken glass on the floor near the fireplace and ignored it.

He took a sit on the couch and proceeded to wait for her to arrive home. 

He would be waiting, wedding ring in tow.

**2 o'clock in the morning at Capsule **

Bra, Pan, and Trunks were laughing hysterically. The alcohol was definitely talking to them. It took a lot for a Saiyan to get drunk and boy did they test it. It had been the best night they had had in a while. Goten had flew off a while ago, much to Bra's drunken protests, in a sober state.

"Okay okay," Bra said with slurred words, "Who am I?" She deepened her voice, "Hi, I'm Mr. President of Capsule Corps, look at my money and my buffness. RAWR! I can go super saiyan!" and she pretended like she was charging up. They all burst out laughing until Trunks brain registered that they were talking about him. He frowned and stated in the same slurred words, "Who am I?" and grabbed a hold of his chesticles firmly and tried to lift them and puckered his lips, "Hi I'm shopaholic Bra Briefs, look at me being obnoxiously loud!" He shouted and started walking with a deep switch of his hips. Bra and Pan stopped and looked at him for a second before they all started to laugh again and make cat calls at him.� 

"Shhh!" Trunks whispered as they made their way inside Capsule Corp and tiptoed up the stairs.

Bra had departed to her room and now Trunks and Pan slightly able to walk better walked their way to the end of the hall where their bedrooms were.

Pan was laughing at an untold joke and threw her arms around Trunks' neck, "That was fun." She said leaning all her weight onto him, balancing what little she had on one foot. Trunks was just as out as she was and when she clung to him he stumbled backwards and they hit his ajar bedroom door and tumbled in. Trunks landed on his head hard and he held it will Pan sat straddled on top of him. They laughed again and looked at one another.

Pan was looking down at him with a lazy smile on her face, slightly curled hair framing her face. With the mix of the alcohol and his instincts Trunks brain was figuratively shut down as he lifted his head and planted a kiss on her lips. 

It happened so fast and Pan's eyes were wide as she melted into the kiss and Trunks grabbed her cheeks pulling her closer.

Trunks rolled her over to where she was on bottom, not breaking the kiss. Laughter filled the room. Trunks looked puzzled and realized that Pan was laughing as she parted the kiss and her head landed on the ground with a thunk and she arched her back as she cracked up with humor.

"What's so funny?" He laughed. 

"We are SO drunk!" She said, barely able to understand.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned.

"Because you would never kiss me if we were sober." She stated matter of factly as she wiped the laughter tears that were streaming down her face.

"That's a lie." Trunks finally responded.

"Nun huh."

"Yeah huh."

"Then why did it take you so long to reply?"

"Because my brain is dumb right now."

"Isn't it like that all the time?"

"Haha, I'm serious. I'll prove it to you."

"Fine." 

"Fine." Trunks said and removed himself from her. The hangover tomorrow would kill.

**A/N:**

**Will Trunks really prove it to her or is it his drunken mind talking? Will something happen between the newly reunited Goten and Bra? Find out in the next chapter of ****To Mend A Broken Heart**

**It's been a while. Sorry but I haven't really been getting that many reviews so I haven't much inspiration. **

**This chapter I wrote during a massive writers block so have mercy on me. **

**Review Responses:**

**Silverbirdz:**** Thanks for the advice and the review. I try to add details but that's probably my worst area, I hope you like this chapter.**

**liveforDBZ****: Yeah I made Jeremiah able to read kis because it makes it easier on me, lol and I changed it to romance just for you. Thanks for the idea. If I use it I'll definitely dedicate the chapter (chapters) to you. :)**

**VvxluvsSusake4everxvV****: Jeremiah's such a stalker, lol. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Yeah all I have to say is review. Don't flame please :) **


	8. Hung Over

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ as you already know

**Chapter 7**

Trunks couldn't have been more right about the hangover. As soon as he had awoken it felt like a ton of bricks had bashed down on his forehead. Groaning he laid his head back down on the soft pillow and closed his eyes letting the imaginary bricks remove themselves from his skull. The constant beeping of the alarm clock sounded as if it were amplified by a million and he threw his massive hand on the night stand with the intent of murdering the damn thing.

Alarm clocks always seemed to ruin everything.

Turning his head every so slowly and opening his eyes in the same fashion, he saw the beeping red light that said 6:30.

Letting out another groan he tried to remember what had happened last night. Since his brain still hurt he was only able to come up with a list.

Clubbing, drinking, stumbling, kissing Pan, sleeping, hangover. It had all blurred by in his line of vision. "Kissing Pan!" He had said a little too loudly for his ears and they began to ring again. Where was the Tylenol when he needed it?

The visions came by more clearly now and he saw himself on top of Pan and they were kissing and deep in it by what he could tell and all of a sudden laughter filled the room.

Now he remembered! She had laughed when he was being completely serious. She thought it was just his drunken mind kissing her, pouring passion from his body into hers, but now he was pretty sure it wasn't. She had really been all he could think about for the past couple of weeks and when he finally got what he wanted she had laughed at him. Trunks had to prove that he really did care for her. He just didn't know how yet.

He kicked his legs over the bed, raking his hands through his hair. Walking to his bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore the same clothes he was wearing last night and his icy blue eyes were bloodshot. Slight lavender stubble was growing on his chin.

Throwing water on his face, he began to prepare for work and think of a plan to win Pan.

**Pan**

Pan woke up in a similar fashion as Trunks. Disheveled and a major headache.

Her alarm clock beeped at around 6:30 and lets just say that she needed a new one after she got done with it.

Last night's memories hit Pan like a sack of moldy potatoes. She really didn't want to remember it and kept reminding herself that Trunks only wanted her as another notch on his bedpost.

She couldn't believe that she had challenged him to prove that he cared for her. She really didn't want him too, did she?

She contemplated this stuff slowly as she made her way to take a shower.

**Jeremiah**

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep and woke up with a start. The light poured in through the window. All the clocks were turned off and the lights he had left on were also off. He made his way to Pan's room, not that he honestly expected to see her there, and noticed all of her things were in order. Puzzled he flicked the light switch and nothing turned on. Giving it a few more clicks he abandoned it and went to the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator door a foul stench reached his nose and the light was also turned off in there. Realization dawned on him. The power was off.

Why was the power off if she still lived here? Things weren't adding up and he was getting agitated. He didn't have much time before he had to return to his home planet.

He took off towards Capsule Corps again. He wouldn't waste time this time. **Asking **her to marry him was no longer an option, she **had **to marry. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to be his mate.

**Capsule Corps**

Trunks had drove Pan to work this morning also. This time it was comfortable silence. They were both hung over and trying to get over it. Trunks was trying to figure out how to start his plan. Never had he thought so hard for a girl. It wasn't in his gigolo criteria.

When they made it to the office Trunks sat down, the cushions sighing under his weight. Pan was thankful he didn't mention last night, and blew a loose bang out of her face. No matter how much she hated it, she liked him a lot. His infamous smirk, the rare genuine smile, his silky lavender hair and his chiseled body, she loved every part of him. She knew last night was something that she couldn't relive without her heart crumbling.

"Did you wanna go… finish those papers I assigned like a week ago?" He asked clearing his raspy throat and his tone was kind of harsh. The question was supposed to be "Did you wanna go to lunch?" but he couldn't form the last two words and decided a rude comment was better.

"Actually…" Pan said sarcastically, "I already sent them down to the Custom's department for you." She added with a humph and a fake thumbs up.

"Well you're not exactly the fastest person in the world, I have to make sure you're on top of your game. I'm looking out for you here." He said with a smirk. He liked her a lot better when she wasn't nice. Her attitude turned him on; it was probably his Saiyan side taking affect.

She didn't respond just continued filing, mumbling vulgar words under her breathe.

He sighed, how was he going to get out his true feelings if he couldn't even ask her out for a simple lunch?

**A/N: **** Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter. Hopefully I'll have one with good stuff up later this week promise :) I seriously am going through a major writer's block and need ideas or this story is going to be pretty sucky. So help me out and review. :)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them all. :)**


	9. Hes Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…yet. :)

**Chapter 8**

The silence between them was killing him and Trunks was pretty sure Pan was mad at him. It was probably because of her hang over. Anyways he didn't care, his plan was just taking off.

"Pan-Chan?" He smiled stepping over to her desk and taking a seat on the top. He looked down at her working on the papers.

"What?" She sounded aggravated.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked her innocently and she looked up at him with a sigh.

"No Trunks. Now can I get to work?" She scowled him.

"You seem mad to me." He ignored her question.

"Well I'm not ok? Just **extremely** annoyed." She said rubbing her temples.

"And who could do such a thing to _my_ Pan-Chan?" He asked with a smirk. She was fun to mess with.

"Take a wild guess!" She said ignoring the way he had said 'my' and picked up her papers, walking over to set them on his desk.

"Don't have a clue." he said thinking, hand under chin.

"You are **impossible**!" She screamed in his face in frustration. He was burning out her short fuse and fast.

Trunks took this opportunity of their closeness and stole the kiss. He thought that it would take a lot more 'work' but his plan had worked and she melted right into it.

**Jeremiah**

Jeremiah walked into Capsule Corp a look of determination on his face. He had waited too long for her.

Walking up to the same receptionist, he greeted her with a smile. She was talking on the phone and after she noticed who he was, she returned it and nodded her head letting him know that he could go on up.

He shook his head and when she sat down the receiver he asked his favor. "I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if you could tell Pan to meet me in the second floor lobby." He flashed a toothy grin.

"Sure thing." She said picking up the receiver and dialing the President's number. "By the way what did she say?" She was referring to the reason why he had made his last visit.

"Yes." He called as he boarded the elevator.

**Trunks and Pan**

Their hot kisses and busy hands were working overtime on each other's bodies. Pan couldn't believe that one kiss could ignite this all.

His sizzling fingertips traced her bra-clad figure and she felt the bare oak of Trunks' desk under her. The papers that were piled high were soon forgotten on the floor beneath them and they both only had one object in mind.

She was letting him do this to her willingly and no matter how much she screamed the word 'whore' in her head she let his mouth explore her body.

Her sheer pleasure was interrupted by a phone ringing above her head.

Trunks stopped his sensational torture to look up at her face with those blazing eyes. He was so close to getting what he wanted and he was breathing hard from lack of breathe and anger.

Picking up the phone he screamed "WHAT!" into the receiver.

Pan could hear mumbles from the other end as Trunks slammed down the receiver.

His glowing eyes were now filled with anger as he roughly removed himself from her. She had never seen him so angry before as he stared at her through fire burning orbs.

"Your 'fiancé' is in the second floor lobby, apparently it's important." He seethed as he straightened himself. She bent down to grab her shirt from the ground placing it over her shoulders and buttoning it up in haste.

"Fiancé? I have no fiancé!" She said to Trunks as he turned away. She grabbed his arm and turned him back to her where he roughly removed her hand placing it to her side.

"I don't know what's going on here but I want it fixed. I don't need this right now." he told her barely able to control himself from screaming loud enough for the whole building to hear. They were dangerously close now.

"Trunks you can't honestly believe that!? I mean why would I be living with you if I had a fiancé? My boyfriend…ex-boyfriend is a psychopath! He likes these games and** you** should know that better than anyone!"

"Whatever. Call me when you get these things settled." He merely stated and walked around her to pick up the fallen papers.

She looked at him astonished, had he gone _mad_? He was being completely unreasonable. With a big "Arghh." she stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her, causing pictures to fall to the ground and shatter.

'He doesn't need this? **I** don't need this!' She thought to herself angrily. She bitterly walked down the concrete stairwell and onto the second floor and down the hall to the lobby. She didn't have to second guess herself for she was sure of who it was.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I can't believe you're running around telling people I'm **you're** fiancée!" Pan screamed, not even giving him a chance to say hello.

"And that's a bad thing because?" he asked innocently smirking.

"You think that's a good thing?" she asked him incredulously, "I left you behind in Tokyo and that's where you should have stayed." she spat the words at him as he approached her, "and I swear I will smack that stupid smirk of your fuc…"

"Language Pan." He said wagging his finger at the fuming woman, "Did I not tell you I would be back for you?" he asked in her ear as he took advantage of their close space and grabbed her around the waist.

"Get your hands off of me! Why don't you get it? We're over! Done! **FINITE**! There is no more **us**!" She said pushing his hands off of her and crossing them over her chest, a scowl embedded on her face.

"I couldn't give you up if I tried." He said reaching for her butt.

She smacked him hard across the face, her mouth open in an 'O' shape. How dare him.

Before she knew it she was backed against a wall, hands above head and body tight with Jeremiah.

"That wasn't very nice." He told her eying her as he licked his lips. "I love how feisty you are." He said kissing her softly along the jaw and down her neck, suckling lightly.

"Go to hell." She whispered, and it felt like tiny snake bites to his ears as her words were pierced with venom. She felt one of his hands snake up her back and land around her spinal cord. With three quick pinches roughly there she fell limp in his arms.

When Jeremiah made sure that she had fainted he smiled to himself and opened the window to fly out, Pan tucked securely in his arm. Before he jumped from the window he heard a voice.

**Trunks**

He felt so stupid. How could he have done that? It felt like something else was controlling him and he wasn't thinking rationally.

As he felt Pan's ki spike higher and higher he decided it would be best to see what was wrong with her, at least he could apologize then. Making his way down to the second floor he felt the ki drop suddenly and he walked through the hallway to see Pan being carried out of the window by a strange man.

"Pan!" He called and broke out in a run.

The man just smirked, waved and jumped from the window and when Trunks reached it he peered over the edge frantically searching the ground and sky for her. She was nowhere.

"Shit!" He thought as he took off out of the window.

**Jeremiah**

After ditching the weird haired pretty boy with his own form of instant transmission he had went back to Pan's apartment, flaring his ki slightly to illuminate the slightly darkened room. He laid Pan on the couch and clicked a button on his 'watch'. A green flashlight looking thing popped from the screen of it.

"Prince." The hologram version of his father greeted him.

"I have found of her." He stated proudly. "But it seems someone else has had they're eyes on her. I wouldn't be surprised if they're looking for me now. I need the ship father." He said a little more than annoyed.

"Good my son but there is a problem." He sighed, "The ships are being used at the moment for we have had to 'check' on some things with other planets, but I won't go into much detail. Can you wait 2 days until they return?"

"I'll try." He sighed flopping down on the La-Z-Boy chair across from Pan's sleeping form.

"Goodbye." His father nodded and the screen went blank.

"Dammit!" He yelled throwing his head back on the headrest. How was he going to keep someone as strong as that purple haired freak away for 2 days? Better yet how was he supposed to keep Pan calm that long?

**A/N: **** Mmkay so I guess the writer's block is better this week. I came up with an idea (with you guys help) that should last me a couple of chapters but I don't think it will be that long until this story is over. /**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas and reviewed… Trupan, ladybugg, anonymous, and liveforDBZ. You guys are amazing :)**

**Next chapter maybe next weekish or sooner depends on how many reviews I get. No flames please.**

**Until next time….**


	10. Constricting Chains

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Chapter 9**

Pan woke up in a chair, head hung drowsily and her long black bangs and other loose strands of hair falling in her eyes. When she lifted her head a stinging pain shot through her neck and she rested her head against the back of the chair. She could feel something was wrong.

When she tried to huff through her mouth she found her breathing was harshly blocked by something, she was guessing it was duct tape. Wiggling desperately she tried to move her arms and legs but they were also tied down tightly to the chair. Chains and all were wrapped profoundly around the frame of the chair and her body. The pressure of the metal constricted against her and made her breathe in heavily through her nose even though she was a Saiyan. It looked as if someone had tried hard to keep her in that spot.

She noticed by the very dim light of the scented candles that she was in her apartment and tried to squint her eyes to focus better. As she wiggled more she found it useless as the chains didn't budge.

"I see someone's awake and full of energy." She heard a husky voice say behind her. Amusement was apparent in it. He walked in front of her and took in with his victorious eyes her desperate form.

She stopped her efforts, eyes wide with shock as the memories of the previous afternoon flooded her memories and her eyes turned to slits. Pan screamed every profanity at him she could think of but it didn't matter because they all came out as muffled squeals.

She stopped her ranting realizing how much air she really had to go on and began breathing hard through her nose, her bangs flying freely with every breathe. Her chest pumped hard against the chains.

"I'd be careful if I were you. We wouldn't want you to suffocate now would we?"

He stood in the front of the chair, arms sitting on the arm rest that Pan's arms were chained too. "If you're a good girl I'll take to the tape off." He said, face deathly close.

"Nod if you're going to be a good girl." He cooed at her, knowing that obeying him would wound her pride. Jeremiah held her chin in his massive hand, thumb stroking lightly along her jawbone. Her boiling eyes shone through her silky black hair as she looked up through her bangs at him.

Pan slowed her breathing, taking deep long breathes in and out through her nostrils, hoping it was enough to fill her distressed lungs. She didn't want to give in to this punk. It was useless though and she felt the lightheadedness come on as she rested her head on the back of her chair again. She looked up to the ceiling praying that the tears brimming her eyes didn't fall.

**Trunks**

As Trunks searched the sky for Pan, his ki rose higher and higher with anger. This was all his fault. If he would have been thinking more clearly than she would have probably been with him right now, doing what he had wanted to for the longest time now.

He barely noticed when Goten flew up beside him.

"What are you doing man? You're almost at Super Saiyan." Trunks looked at Goten whose hair was flicking back and forth from gold to black, eyes flicking from black to teal.

He could imagine his own doing the same but he couldn't give up now. He flew a little faster, still not reaching super.

"Are you going to answer me!? Is everything okay with you and Pan?!" Goten screamed over the high winds, trailing a little behind.

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks, causing Goten to run into the back of him. They both went plummeting to the ground not able to straighten themselves as they fell faster and faster.

When Trunks hit the ground, a sickening crack ignited through the forest that they had landed in. Goten who had landed in a tree got up rubbing his bottom and levitated down successfully from the tree.

"Trunks?" He called through the forest. He searched over the range of it, sensing for his ki. When he felt a low level coming from Trunks, panic coursed through his body as he ran to locate his friend.

Trunks had landed hitting his head on a jagged rock that was sticking out of the shaggy grass. Goten slid to his knees at Trunks' side as he noticed that he was unconscious now and the green grass was now smeared in a death red.

"Trunks come on man wake up." He rooted him on and Trunks head slid limply in the fold of his arm.

"Dang it, I gotta get you to Capsule." He spoke fast as he put his friend fully in his arms and flew in the direction of his home.

**Pan and Jeremiah**

Pan's breathing had slowed down dramatically much to her avail and Jeremiah's disappointment. He wanted nothing more than to see her beg.

Her hair was wild on her head and she was dozing off again. Even though she could breathe almost regularly she still felt lightheaded and her head hung as she tried to will herself awake.

When her eyes had finally drifted closed she heard a loud snatch and pain shot through her lips. Hearty laughter was heard and she glared daggers at him.

"You motherfu..." Pan started but she was cut of by his index fingers on her mouth. She wanted so bad to rub her aching lips. Tears collected in the corner of her eyes but she looked up at the ceiling, willing them back.

"What did I tell you about your mouth? You won't be allowed to speak like that in front of father." Jeremiah reminded her.

"What is up with you and your sick little fantasies about me marrying you?! I will never marry _you_! **EVER**!" She felt like she was screaming this at him for the 100th time.

"You never know the future babe. Besides in about a day in a half you'll be on your way to your new home." He smirked sitting on the floor in front of her Indian style.

"What new home? " She asked.

"Planet Trophia of course my dear." He said as if she were stupid.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked in shock, "You never used to act like this. You're psycho!"

"I gave you every thing you ever wanted and you ran away from me! You tore my heart in two!" He shouted standing up now in front of her chair looking down on her. She felt like dirt under his glare.

"I tore your heart in two?! Are you serious? You cheated on **me**! That's why I left. If it wasn't for your stupid mistake I would probably still be with you right now!" Pan shouted back deciding not to be the bad guy here.

"I got down on my hands and knees and apologized to you! I did everything to get you to stay!" He reminisced.

"How do I know you won't do it again, huh? How do I know the next pretty girl you see won't be the one you're making out with in the mall?" Here came those damned tears again.

"Because I love you Pan and nobody else. You're the one for me. The **only** one for me." He pleaded down on his knees, resting his cheek in her lap.

"I don't need this right now, just let me go please Jeremiah." She begged. Thoughts of their good times flooded back to her. She really did love him there was no question about it but he was unfaithful, something that wasn't easy for her to deal with.

Then Trunks popped in her head in the mist of her memories. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, teased her all the time. The way he touched her, the way they kissed. She didn't think she could give it up. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she loved them both. Everything that she felt for Jeremiah that she had thought she pushed to the side had returned with a few simple words. New feeling for Trunks were surfacing too and they were fighting for dominance with Jeremiah's. No matter how much Pan said that she hated Trunks, she really didn't. It was just her signs of love. Their 'scenes' in the office made her only love him more, especially their most recent one.

She threw her head back not knowing what to do. She couldn't really take Jeremiah back after all that was happening now could she? Wouldn't that make her just as psycho as him?

She sighed in frustration looking down at the multiple chains that were wrapped securely around her body. She would be crazy herself if she stayed with him.

What about Trunks, she couldn't give that up could she? Even though he hated her now she definitely didn't want to leave him.

She looked at Jeremiah's face which went from apologetic to nonchalant. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Was his finally words as he left the room.

**A/N:**** Wow, this was a creepy chapter, lol. Sorry for the longer wait. I really didn't mean to do it I promise. It's just been real blah around here lately. Thanks for all the reviews guys :)**

**I hope I'm staying on track pretty good and not drifting off. Review please and tell me what you think of this chapter. I promise that I will tell you what is happening with our dear Trunks soon if I get reviews. Muwahaha. **


	11. Attack of the Microwavable Food!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT or anything of that manner…

**Chapter 10**

Trunks was pulled from unconsciousness by the throbbing in his skull. He felt the soft bed under his form and as he turned he groaned as the pain came in waves through his head.

"Trunks!" The yelling of his mother was intensified by ten times and he squinted, putting his hands to his damaged head.

"Do you have to scream!?" He asked through clenched teeth. He opened his eyes fully to find several faces staring over him, concerned stares on each of them.

"We were so worried." She said a little softer, smoothing down his ruffled lavender hair. He cracked a smile at her but only for a brief second. "What happened to me?" He asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Goten had made his way to the foot of his bed. Trunks shook his head softly. "You fell from the sky and hit your head on a rock." Goten said.

There was a coughed "Weakling." behind them and the sound of a loud slap at the back the head. "Woman I swear if we were on Vegeta-sei…" but Vegeta didn't have time to finish before there was another slap. "Dammit I'm tired of you abusing me." And the melodramatic prince stomped from the room.

After the show everyone turned their attention back to Trunks who was finding it very hard to control himself from laughing. He looked at all the faces, searching for a particular one. 'Goten, Chi-Chi, Bra, Mom, and Dad just left…' Trunks thought. Then it hit him, "Where's Pan?"

"We were hoping you knew." Bra spoke up.

"Shit," He said his memory coming back full force, "I gotta go."

"Trunks you're not well yet, you have to stay here." His mother called as he focused enough to make his way up the stairs.

'I'm fine. I need to go find Pan." He said exasperated, his breathing heavy as he climbed the stairs with throbbing in his every step.

"At least let me help you." Goten called out as he climbed the same steps with ease.

Trunks stopped for a second against a wall and sighed. His energy was too low and couldn't do this on his own. "Fine, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

Trunks looked at Goten dumbly then groaned sliding to the bottom of the wall and laid his head gently against it even though he was seconds away from banging his brains out. Why hadn't he asked himself this question before? He had no leads and no direction to fly whatsoever.

"What happened to her?" Goten tried again after getting no response.

"Her ex-boyfriend came back…and flew away with her." Trunks knew it sounded pretty stupid. I mean Saiyans, besides the birds, were the only beings known to fly right?

"So you're saying he's a Saiyan?" Goten asked looming over his appeared to be broken figure.

"His ki wasn't high enough." Trunks thought back hard, the waves of pain hitting again.

"So what is he?" Bra and Bulma cut in at the same time from the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know. All I know is that he took Pan and I have to get her back. I vowed to protect her and that's what I plan to do."

Trunks stood now with miraculous strength, clear death written on his face. He took out through the nearest window, Goten trailing behind at top speed.

**Pan and Jeremiah**

Pan had given up on escaping all together. It wasn't something that she did normally but the chains were just too tight. She felt like a complete failure.

Jeremiah had seemed pretty pissed off after the argument and she really didn't talk to him, she didn't want to fuel the fire. She was kind of angry though, he wasn't the one tied down unwillingly in a chair by chains that weighed more than his body.

Her stomach rumbled and she cursed her Saiyan appetite. She was hoping that she would have gotten out by the time this had happened but looking down at the chains it was obvious she was pretty stuck.

Jeremiah just so happened to be walking by when her stomach decided to betray her and he looked up at her with a smirk. She smiled innocently and he walked to her maliciously resting his hands on her armrest and his face mere inches from hers.

"Is somebody hungry?" He asked seductively.

She raised an eyebrow at his suggestive tone and simply replied, "Not for what you want." There was no emotion behind it whatsoever, just a simple statement. She just wasn't in the mood and wasn't about to waste more needed energy on him.

He stood up straight and crossed his arms, "What do you want to eat then?"

"I don't care, just bring me food."

"Thanks for being so picky." He called behind him and walked into the kitchen. She heard him rumbling around through cabinets and the microwave go off before he finally came back.

He had brought her a microwavable dinner and sat a stool in front of her taking a seat and placing the hot tray on his lap cutting away furiously.

She eyed the food disgustingly then looked back up at him. "That's all you could come up with?"

"I never was the one to cook remember?" He reminded her.

She thought back on the time when he had tried to bake a chicken for their two month anniversary. It was the funniest sight to walk in the door and see nothing but a burning chicken and your boyfriend blowing on it with all the breath he could muster and waving his hands frantically to supply air. Pan was on the floor dieing, did he not know that giving the fire oxygen would make it bigger? Her thoughts were tested as the flames grew huge and he let out a girlish scream. Apparently he didn't know he had to take out the insides first. After extinguishing the chicken and ordering take out, excluding the blow and hand job jokes, they had had a pretty good night.

Despite herself she chuckled and nodded her head. She took a glance at him and watched as his tongue curved over his upper lip and he worked hard to try to cut the 'meat' in squares. He looked up from cutting the half frozen 'object' through his long, black bangs that had fallen in his face and gave her the infamous lady killer smile. It had always made her melt. Her smiling seized and she cleared her throat avoiding eye contact with him. He was the enemy here. She loved Trunks more and she was sure of it, well pretty dang sure anyways.

He held the fork out to her mouth and it contained a gray brown substance on the end. "What is it?" She asked a fearful expression on her face.

"Country style steak with mashed potatoes." He chuckled, reading off the front cover.

"Ew. You can find me something better. You could have at least tried to cook me something that looks like food. I wouldn't eat that if…" She didn't finish before he took the opportunity to stuff the 'steak' in her mouth and cover it with his free hand.

"Chew." He commanded and that devilish smirk was back. Pan gagged and tried her best to force down the food. It was horrible and she didn't even think it was fully done yet. She licked his hand to 'let him know she was done' and she was sure that the bite of 'food' would be choking its way back up soon. "Don't tease me." He told her as he started his hard work back up again.

"Eck! When was the expiration date on that thing?" She asked with a revolted look, ignoring his statement.

"A month ago." He replied nonchalantly, dusting off Pan's lick.

"You feed me month old food?!" Pan asked appalled.

"Delicious right?" He said with a smile.

"You could have at least finished cooking it." She said clamping her mouth shut right afterwards as to not give him a chance at giving her a second taste.

"Well _**sorry**_ I'm not a gourmet chef." He said sarcastically. "If you ask me it looks like you would like some more." He finished, holding up the dish to show her. If her hands were free she would have swatted it away but they weren't so she stuck to glaring at him. The fumes from the dish were nauseating and she rolled her eyes from the horrible scent.

"I hate you, you know that right?" She said through clenched teeth.

"I love you too Pan-Chan."

**A/N:**** Aha it looks like Jeremiah got some revenge. (Does microwavable food even get old? I don't know just bare with me here.) Will Trunks and Goten get a lead in finding Pan? I don't know! You'll have to find out in the next chapter of...To Mend a Broken Heart!**

**Aha yeah it's been like a month. My bad. I'm sorry, I'm horrible with updating (you should know that by now). I know you guys wanted an update quicker but I haven't really been feeling any inspiration lately. I started this chapter like yesterday because a burst came to me but I had to do something and when I came back to finish it my idea was gone and it wouldn't come back. You won't have to deal with this story for much longer though. I probably have like 2 or 3 more chapters. **

**I'll really really try to update within the next week. I have plans for the next two chapters that I hope I don't lose. (I'm bad with remembering stuff.)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they really brighten my day. **

**:) **

**R&R please, it'll make my day. :)**

**I'm sure you all know but no flames please. **


	12. You Cant Kill Heroes Can You?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, sadly.

**Chapter 11**

Trunks was now sitting on a dirty park bench, kicking the poor defenseless dirt beneath his feet. The miraculous spark of energy that had let him shoot from the house in such a hurry was now gone and he was practically drained as he humped over and tried to kick the bitsy ants that trailed by his massive shoe.

A slight cloud of dust formulated from his kicking, starting from his ankle and rising up to his bent knee past his slightly heaving chest and up to his nose were it prickled the inside causing a sneeze to ignite through the park and a nervous Goten to stop pacing in front of Trunks and look at him in shock.

Trunks was allergic to dirt so therefore he ignited into a fit of tiny sneezes, sniffing an excuse me as he wiped his nose with the back of his hands and continued his task of mass murder on the ants. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of anything.

No leads. No nothing.

Goten started his thoughtful pacing again, shouting out random thoughts of where Pan might be like he was playing a game of charades. He would start every statement with an excited "Um…" and end it with and gruesome heartbreaking, "No." Every failed statement would leave Trunks kicking the dirt harder with his hands in his hair, tugging viciously and groaning.

Trunks had stopped listening to Goten after awhile of hearing some of his ridiculous guesses. The one time he had decided to jump back in was the best he could ever have.

"Um…let's check her apartment…no." Goten was ready to bang his head on the back of the bench. All this thinking couldn't be good for your brain. He was frustrated because he seemed to be putting forth more effort than the violet haired man that he would pass by ever few seconds. His shoes we covered in a light coat of dirt from his pacing as he plopped down beside Trunks. Why should he make his brain explode if Trunks wasn't even putting forth a simple thought?

"What did you say Goten?!" Trunks asked wide eyed, head still down as he raised it slowly with a slight smirk.

"I just said that we should check her apartment. But that's stupid. What kidnapper would be dumb enough to take someone to the place where…everyone…expects…them…to… be." Goten's face soon mirrored Trunks', "Ohhh." He said knowingly.

The plan was so geniusly ingenious.

Her apartment! The one place they hadn't checked, that they hadn't even let cross their minds. Who would put her in such a simple place?

The flight there was rushed as they sped to make it there through recorded time in the air.

Jogging up the stairs they tiptoed through the hallways to the door and placed the ears to the door, listening for any movement with the delicate Saiyan ears. Trunks's head was lied furthest up as Goten bent down under him. Trunks rested his hand annoyingly on top of Goten's head, for better balance.

"I love you too." They heard a male voice say and within seconds there was smoke surrounding them all as Trunks used his shoulder to bust the door off its hinges.

He had a pained hurt look on his face as he stared at Pan, disheveled in a chair, and a man standing over her.

"What the fu-Pan!" Goten screamed as he stepped over the broken door and into the apartment seeing his disabled niece, face pale and body seemingly broken as she heaved heavy breathes through the suffocating chains.

As he took off in a run towards her he was stopped abruptly in his tracks by a fierce burning in his side. An ear shattering scream ignited from the room in the direction of the trapped girl. Goten looked down at the wound that his hands had automatically covered. The crimson shirt was not a pretty sight as nausea swept over him and he fell to his knees, dizziness invasive in his mind. Would he be able to live through this? He tried to take a deep breath but nothing came. He struggled to breathe but it felt as if the wind had passed right through him.

Short breathes were the only thing that kept him from dying of lack of oxygen as he tried not to panic and he took things slow and steady.

"Goten!" Pan and Trunks yelled but it seemed as if everything was going in slow mo. Pan's voice sounding deep and manly and Trunks' sounding deep_er_ and manly-_er_.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Pan yelled in hysterics as she used her weak strength to try and pull from the chains again, "He's my uncle!" She said through clenched teeth as she pulled her wrist on the chains that were digging in her skin and she felt slight wetness, knowing it was blood from her usless actions.

Trunks ran to Goten's side cautiously, so he was not to be shot as well. He was the only one he felt could help Pan and what good would it do it he were died too?

Goten was panting and his eyelids were drooping. "Goten, come on." He slapped the side of his face gently as if to wake him. His eyes barely opened more than a couple of millimeters but it was improvement to Trunks and a very faint curve of his lips was noticed as he ripped of his shirt, wrapping it around his friends torso, applying pressure to the blast.

"Be strong." he whispered. Goten's pulse was light but there as a small curve of his lips occurred also.

"Oh my Dende, can we please stop playing flaming gay here? There are more important things at hand." Jeremiah spoke up. He didn't feel guilty at the least of the thought of killing Goten. It was apparent on the smirk on his face.

"If he dies I swear by all means of my being that I will rip you apart. Limb from limb." Trunks chest was rising up and down incredibly fast and you could see the veins pulsing through his bare chest. It was a very threatening promise but Jeremiah showed no fear. He would never win Pan that way.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if you go down as easy as your friend there." Jeremiah said pointing down to the ground with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"You took a cheap shot, his guards were down. I think I'm _almost_ going to feel bad about killing a little punk like you. _Almost_, but not quite." Trunks hair shot yellow as it looked as if a permanent smirk had graced his lips. He took slow menacing steps towards Jeremiah.

Jeremiah began to panic as Trunks cracked his knuckles, smirk still kissing his upward curved lips. The window behind him looked promising and as Trunks was ready to pounce Jeremiah took his chance and crashed threw the window, sending shards flying everywhere.

**A/N: ****It totally doesn't feel like its been a month…again. I suck at this whole updating thing. Apologies again and again and again. I started reading Panic fanfictions and they are soo good and I kinda forgot about these for a sec. I'm sorry for abandoning my true love and I sound like a sucky writer right now. How can someone lose inspiration so quick? The title is inspired by a Spill Canvas song called Bracelets. I like it. :) I only reread once so sorry for spelling erors, grammical mistakes and what not...**

**Well I'm dedicating this chapter to liveforDBZ and another author (who writes panic stories on a different site) Ry-SP00N luver.**

**LiveforDBZ emailed me to get my lazy butt up and update and Ry- SP00N luver is just an amazing writer. She made me cry with one of her stories.**

**Kay that's all, I promise I won't take another month. (Or at least try).**

**There should be maybe one more chapter. I don't think I want a sequel for a while, I'm bad at updating and I'm taking a break after finishing the first part of AAISG so I can finish up and start other stories. Writing off the top of my head isn't working, but you guys like it right?**

**Okay so this is incredibly long and I'm gonna stop like now.**

**LaterZ,**

**XShakeItAtTheDiscoX (ahha I love that name, no more jazzyfizzler, sorry.) :(**


	13. A Broken Heart Finally Mended

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragon Ball Z. :(**

**Chapter 12**

Trunks cursed loudly as he ran to the window ledge, careful not to touch any of the shattered glass that was scattered about. Of course Jeremiah was nowhere to be seen for he had used his special form of transmission to get himself out of sight without as much as a tiny ki trail.

Trunks didn't know where to begin. His best friend lay bleeding and wounded on the ground while simultaneously the love of his life was secured roughly in a chair with seemingly unbreakable chains.

His mind raced back and forth before he finally decided to let Pan out of her unpleasant wrap first.

"Suck in Panny," Trunks spoke through clenched teeth as he tried to slip his fingers through the small cracks of the chain. He pulled with all his strength, his hair still glowing a bright gold. With a little more effort the metal crushed into dust between his fingers. Again and again he repeated the process until Pan's half limp body fell into his arms and he held her tight.

"Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?" He was speaking so fast Pan could barely understand what he was saying. He wiped stray black hairs from her face and looked deeply into her eyes, his moving rapidly searching for something within hers, possibly reassurance.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Check on Goten!" It felt good for her lungs to be able to completely fill with air.

Trunks nodded his head and ran to his best friend's side, picking him up tenderly in his arms. Goten's body was noticeably chillier and Trunks waved Pan over as he readied himself to take off through the broken window.

"Do you think you can fly to my mother's house?" Pan's answer was a simple nod and with that they quickly took off in the air, Goten's large form buried in the older boy's arms.

* * *

Trunks' look was solemn as his mother watched with wide eyes, mouth hanging towards the floor.

"What happened!" Bulma screamed and just as she had spoken Bra came walking in from the kitchen, drink in hand.

"Why are you screaming mom!" And as Bra's eyes met the figure of the limp man in Trunks' arms, her hands flew to her open lips, leaving her drink abandoned to fall to the ground. The spilled refreshment was forgotten as Bra made her way hastily to Goten's side.

"Omg omg omg." Bra whispered to herself, trying to shoo away the big, salty tears in her eyes. Her heavy, worried breathing slowed in relief as she saw the small rise and fall of the young man's chest.

"We have to get him in the tank mom, his pulse is slowing." Trunks said calmly, trying not to shock the women any further. Every person in the room looked as if they were on pins and needles.

"Hurry before Chi-Chi gets back!" Bulma whispered as the five made their way down the stairs and into Bulma's lab for the second time in the last couple of hours.

Goten's mother had gone for a walk to try and process the happenings of the day and the whole room knew what it would be like if Chi-Chi saw her surviving son in such a state. No one could bear the idea of seeing her in that kind of pain again.

Trunks undressed Goten so the other women with blushes spread deep across their faces wouldn't have to. His mother worked hard to get the regeneration chamber ready, putting in numbers and pressing buttons on the complicated computer in front of her. Trunks felt the blood soaking into his shirt and silently begged his mother to hurry her procedure.

"I think it's ready Trunks, you can place him inside now." Bulma called over her shoulder, pressing a key every now and then to finish up the final touches of the process.

As soon as Trunks had Goten secured and the breathing mask over the hurt boy's mouth and nose, the door began to close seemingly automatically and Trunks stepped out of the way as it sealed itself. The blue liquid raised rapidly in the giant tube.

Goten's body floated lifelessly in the thick goo and all four had to look away as the anger, hurt, and sadness suffocated everyone that was located in the room.

Trunks turned to Pan, eyeing the disheveled girl whose expression was frantic. She couldn't help but think that this was all of her fault. If she hadn't been with that psycho of a **thing **Jeremiah, Goten would never have been placed in such a devastating situation.

"Pan," He held her warm cheeks in his hands, "I'm going to find him. I'm going to stop this." Trunks knew as soon as he felt the stream of water grazing across the tips of his thumbs that she was crying.

"I'll find him," he whispered to her reassuringly, "I promise you."

He kissed her softly on the forehead as she nodded into his palms. Trunks had never seen her so hurt before and it felt like a tiny jackhammer was placing deep cracks in his heart as he watched the girl in front of him break down into his arms.

"Pan you have to listen to me, do you have any idea where he could be?" Trunks asked softly as Pan's sobs turned into small sniffles. She clung so tightly to him he could barely feel anything below his biceps where she was holding him.

"No, nothing is coming to mind. He's an idiot so he's probably in some really obvious place." Pan wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand thoroughly, her face only drying slightly.

"Think Pan, I need some kind of lead."

"Well sometimes, he took me to this place. It was gorgeous. Green grass, beautiful trees, no civilization for miles. It's a place that feels like what the world should be, you know without all the big corporate buildings and stuff," She thought dreamily for a second, "He told me: 'Not even this place could compare to your beauty.' What a load of BS! I could punch myself in-"

"Pan focus! Do you remember where it was?"

"Far away. On the way outskirts of Tokyo. It's a long shot but I think that's your best bet. Knowing how dumb he is, his ki will lead you right to him." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Pan." he mouthed, giving her a final kiss on her frontal lobe, this one lasting slightly longer than the rest.

"Trunks, wait!"

His determination deafened his ears to the woman's pleas as he made his way up the stairs and out the door of Capsule Corps, feeling a wave of déjà vu. Before Pan could reason with him any further he disappeared into the baby blue sky, just a blur of smoky trail to her tear stained eyes.

Trunks jetted in the direction of Tokyo and in less than thirty minutes he was searching through vast lands of country. He felt out kis left and right, sifting through the low ones and finding the exceptionally high until one stuck out to him. As he ventured further and further from the outskirts of the large city, he felt the ki's true power, greater than a human though not greater than himself.

As Trunks lowered his ki to almost unreadable, a smirk worked its way across his features as his very target stood clueless in the abundant field in front of him.

**Jeremiah**

Again, Jeremiah felt he was safe for now. The rolling green hills and tall bright oaks clouding his vision provided him with the comfort he needed to feel secure. There were no houses or even roads within miles of him as he flew into the air to get a better look of his surroundings. Trunks would never be able to find him here for only he and Pan knew where this place was.

The purple-haired freak had ruined his plans again and frankly, Jeremiah was getting pretty sick of it. He had to find a way to get rid of this man before he took Pan away from him forever.

Slowly descending back down into the tall grass, he laid himself flat on the dirt, hands resting behind his head as he wondered how things were going back in West City with Pan.

Had they saved the man Pan claimed to be her uncle? Was the strange haired man trying to devise a plan to get revenge on him?

The prince chuckled to himself loudly, knowing there was no way that the other would be able to find him, not with his oh so secret form of transportation.

In the midst of Jeremiah's rejoicing, Trunks crystallized in the air in front of him like some sort of black magic. Jeremiah was in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

'There's no way-' and in a split second Jeremiah's thoughts were interrupted by a fist to his delicate face.

He didn't have time to speak as he recovered, face in hand as he could feel his mouth swell with metallic wetness. Jeremiah looked around in shock and noted that he was feet away from where he had previously been resting.

How could Trunks have found him already?

"That was for Pan." Trunks spat at the man cowered a little distance away.

Trunks' steps were menacing as he began to finish the space between them and Jeremiah didn't even have time to feel the warmth in his hand from the energy ball he was trying to form before Trunks' hands were around his throat.

His face was murderous as he looked the distressed man up and down. The muscles in his hands tried to resist against the constant tightening of them around Jeremiah's throat and with a quick kick to the chest, Trunks sent the younger boy flying across the field once more.

He took the next few minutes to beat Jeremiah senseless, the energy admitting from his body alone was deadly.

Jeremiah didn't even have time to put a protective shield around himself as Trunks took every opportunity available to give him a left hook to his eye or right hook to the butt of his chin. The final punch glowed the surface of Trunks' hand as he used it to again to admit the bleeding man another couple yards away.

Taking a large jump over to the heap of being that lay crumpled on the ground, Trunks promptly landed on his stomach, hearing the man scream in agony.

"I honestly thought you would be a better fight than this. You were all talk just like I knew you would be."

Trunks' hair again flashed bright gold and his blue eyes turned icier as his aura blared to life. Jeremiah didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

He leaped off of the man's stomach, feeling the air rush out of him, and flipped to levitate in the air. His hands began to move at lightning speed, forming energy so large that Jeremiah was too blinded to even look in that direction.

"Wait, wait! Don't do this!" Jeremiah coughed as he felt his insides swirling in terror. The blood pouring from his mouth made it hard for him to speak without gurgling.

"Why shouldn't I?" Trunks could feel his fingers itching to release the ball in his grasp; this could all be over in a matter of seconds with just a flick of his wrist.

"Because killing me would be a very, very bad thing."

"And from whose point of view are we looking at again?"

"My father's and my people's I'm sure."

"Well from what I can tell," Trunks said, taking a quick glance around the area, "neither Daddy nor your people are here right now. Time to fight your own battles."

"But I'm a prince!"

"Funny, that's two things we have in common," Trunks' smirk was broad as Jeremiah's eyes grew, "Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs of Planet Vegeta-sei at your service."

"Blasphemy!"

"I never tell lies." Trunks' face held no expression. The ball's energy glowed bright again as Trunks' focus was put back into it.

"Can't we make a deal?" Jeremiah's arm was held out straight in front him as if that would stop the deadly blast to come to him.

"I don't make deals with enemies."

"I'll give her up." Though he had been ready to fight for Pan he had never imagined in a million years it would lead him to be begging for his life. He loved her but in no way was she more important than him.

"You're lying!"

"I promise! I promise! I give my word as a prince!"

"You've shown me nothing to believe anything you say!"

"Listen to me! For a second!"

Trunks' hands were shaking as he lowered them and the ball disappeared abruptly.

"You have one minute and after that not one thing is going to stop me from killing you." Trunks' words were venomous to Jeremiah's ears.

"As a prince you must understand the need for a strong mate," Jeremiah looked to Trunks for conformation and wasn't surprised when he found none, "Pan, well she's outstanding. Beautiful. Strong. Intelligent. Everything I need in a mate…everything **anybody** needs in a mate. You can't blame me for going a little crazy over her!"

"You tied her to a chair like an animal and almost killed my best friend!"

"I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how else to make her stay! Your friend, he was trying to take her away from me! Everything I had worked so hard for these past two years!"

"That's no excuse."

"Oh please spare me with the honorable man bullshit! You're standing over me right now about to kill me for the same reason I shot your friend!" Trunks' aura boomed fiercely again and Jeremiah backed off some.

"And what do you expect me to do for you in the end? Let you go on your word that you'll never come back again? I don't think so. I feel no sympathy for you." And again Trunks' hands grew a bright, almost translucent yellow.

"Didn't I tell you to wait dammit!" This voice wasn't very manly at all. It was way too soft, way too low and the owner of it now had her arm placed on his firmly.

Where had Pan come from? From the looks of her windblown hair she had been flying at her top speeds again and even though it was hard to get a Saiyan in such a state, she was breathing heavily.

"Get out of here," Trunks told her calmly, "This is something you shouldn't have to see."

"Just hold on a second," She spoke hastily, hoping she could stop him before his hand let go of the mass, "I've known him for a while. Maybe he's capable of telling some kind of truth." Her eyes rolled in an uncontrollable manner.

"Are you seriously trying to save his life?" Trunks was in awe, she couldn't be serious right now, not when he was so close to ending this all.

"I've had death and hurt too many times on my hands for me not to stop it when I have some kind of chance."

She glanced over at Jeremiah, seemingly broken on the ground. When she knew he wouldn't try anything by the down look upon his face, she floated hesitantly to him, kneeling in front of him. Pan had no clue why she was being so compassionate towards him after everything he had put her through in the last week.

"Please give me some kind of promise that you'll leave **forever**. You have to understand that I don't want to be what you want from me…that I don't want to be a part of you or even with you." Jeremiah's head was down, listening as she spoke the bittersweet words of his definite defeat.

"I know you're the one for me though," He said finally meeting his blue eyes with her chocolate, "You just haven't realized it yet. We're perfect and I know I've been acting crazy but it's because I love you!"

"But I love Trunks." The sounds of breaths hitching over the plains mingled with the wind and swirled around them. There was a long silence as Jeremiah stood, his knees buckling before he could finally hold himself up properly.

The grotesqueness of his beaten face was enough to make Pan want to puke. She had seen enough blood today to last her a whole lifetime.

Trunks' guard was up as Jeremiah stood high.

"So…I guess the battle is over then." Pan was still kneeled as she listened to him speak, feeling bad for being somewhat blunt with him earlier.

"You know I heard this quote once: 'It doesn't make sense to let go of something you have wanted for so long, but it also doesn't make sense to hold on when there is nothing there'," He said offering her a hand and though she felt she shouldn't have she taken it, she let him bring her to a standing position with what little energy he had.

"I'll let you live your life Pan. I'll let you have what you want." His voice was sad as he spoke to her lightly. This man had all the signs of a bipolar, his mood switching from absolutely nuts to sweet and innocent within a matter of hours.

"Promise me though, even when I do find a new mate, if you need anything you'll come to me." He looked into her eyes, hope lingering that maybe she might change her mind.

"I'll think about it," She looked at him sincerely and even after all that had happened she cracked a smile at him. It was all she could do but to break down again.

"I love you and I did everything I did because of that. We would have been perfect." He whispered as he leaned down to plant a genuine kiss on her cheek, probably the last he would be able to. That thought alone made him wild again and the grasp he had on her hands tightened, his body all too willing to transport away with her again, to try and escape from the man only a few feet above them.

Jeremiah's heart broke as he let go of her hands, the pain blinding his eyesight with small tears. He vanished into the air, only his scent lasting as Pan and Trunks stood alone in the open field.

It would be the hardest thing he could ever imagine to stay away from this girl but he had to move on. His planet couldn't wait forever.

* * *

Goten had recovered completely much to everyone's relief. Though Chi-Chi had seen her son in the regeneration tank, the worst had already passed and the gaping hole that tore through his side had repaired itself. She was spared the gory details.

When Goten had awoken, he immediately tried to seek revenge on the man that had cut a natural chunk out of his body. Learning of Trunks and Pan's dilemma, he was grateful yet sad of his unfortunate missing of the event.

It wouldn't be Chi-Chi if she hadn't run around screaming about never letting her 'baby' out of the house ever again. In just a few short hours everything had calmed down and for the time being everything felt surreally normal.

Now Trunks and Pan stood outside of Capsule Corps staring off into the dusky sky, replaying the events of the past couple of days noiselessly in their heads.

"Well that was dramatic," Pan joked sheepishly after the long silence. She wiped an involuntary tear away as she dared to look up at Trunks. His form was back to its normal state as he turned to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You love me?" He smiled into her hair as she melted into his embrace. He held her close as if he could lose her again at any moment. Even after such a short time with this girl, she had become a bigger part of his life than anything had dared come close to. Jeremiah was underestimating her. She was soo much more than anything he had described.

"We better get back inside to check on Goten." Pan said, unwillingly pulling her weight from his arms. Before she could even take two steps back, he was grabbing a hold to the tips of her fingers, rotating her around to face him.

"I love you too." He kissed her long and hard on the lips, feverish yet sweet, needing yet patiently. His hands found her cheeks, still slightly moist from tears, and he held on tenderly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head down to rest on his chest. His arms made their way to encircle her waist, pulling her closer to his natural heat. She listened to his heartbeat, the leaves rustling in the trees, and the wind as it whistled through the buildings that surrounded them.

She couldn't help but feel like this was undeniably perfect, exactly where she was supposed to be.

Her heartbeats were different, slower and disconnected, almost as if she were missing pieces. His were loud and energetic, like something had pump started it with a great force. Though it had been broken nearly twice in the last two years, she could feel in the canals of her ears, her heart had mended itself to beat to a harmonized rhythm the same as Trunks' drum.

Finally, though she didn't believe it possible, she had found the perfect person to mend her broken heart.

**A/N: It's only been a short while since I started this. Two years, no big deal. I truly am sorry for the wait! My grammar and sentence structure probably isn't the best either so I also apologize for that. Don't yell at me too much please.**

**I would just like to thank all of my readers and reviewers over these past couple of years. You guys are amazing and I wouldn't be half as inspired if it wasn't for you. You, along with rereading some of my older stories, are things that have made me realize that writing is something that I truly love. So I just want to say that I love you all! **

**I'll be back with a new story soon hopefully that I will completely write before posting so you guys don't have to worry about me not updating for years. But for now, bye and thank you again :)**


End file.
